Abismo de estrellas
by AmelieZeroLumi
Summary: Después de dos años de la guerra ninja. Hinata es obligada a ser el contenedor de un Biju, el cual tiene relación directa con el Clan Hyuga y el Clan Otsutsuki. Sin embargo, sin saberlo, también se vera involucrada en la historia de dos amantes separados por el abismo de espacio y tiempo.
1. Capitulo 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**_._**

**_._**

**ABISMO DE ESTRELLAS**

**.**

**.**

_**Canción de cuna y muerte.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Amo como ama el amor.<em>

_No conozco otra razón para amar que amarte._

_¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, si lo que quiero decirte es que te amo?_

**Fernando Pessoa.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**L**a luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana y cortinas iluminando la habitación de paredes color blanco. El calor en su mejilla le hizo carraspear y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Ayer había llegado a casa agotada, y todo gracias al entrenamiento con sus compañeros de equipo. Ademas, su hermana menor le gritó que no volviera a llegar tan tarde porque la había preocupado; cabe aclara que la guerra (por muy extraño que le pareció al principio) había hecho que se creara un mejor vinculo entre su familia. Incluso se podría decir que dejo de existir esas diferencias entre el _Sōke _y el __Boke.__ Lo cual le alegraba muchísimo.

Se levanto de la cama vistiendo un camisón de algodón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y fue al baño. Observo su rostro en el espejo sonriendo débilmente y, por alguna razón, presintió que seria un buen día... ¿¡Y como no serlo!? Si hoy iría a una misión con el equipo siente —junto al suyo y el de Tenten— a Suna. Realmente ese si era un día excelente. Se sonrojo al pensar que pasaría tiempo con Naruto, pero claro estaría muy avergonzada con sola su simple presencia.

Tomo una ducha sintiéndose mas relajada. Cerro los ojos comenzando a cantar suavemente. Adoraba escuchar el sonido de su voz amortiguado por las paredes del baño; le hacían creer que cantaba bien cuando la realidad era otra, _«Que gracioso»_ pensó la Hyūga. De pronto un portazo se escucho afuera del baño que la hizo saltar de la bañera y agarrar una toalla. _  
><em>

Al momento Tenten apareció con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Hinata choco contra la pared asustada al ver la extraña sonrisa de su amiga. Tenten miro a la peliazul, la cual estaba roja de la vergüenza, y, quedándose en el marco de la puerta le dijo fuerte y claro:

—¡Hinata Buenos días! —sonrió zorrunamente.

—Bu-buenos di-días Tenten-chan —respondió cohibida y sonrojada hasta las orejas. Era bien sabido que la chica era su mejor amiga por eso los integrantes del Clan la dejaban entrar a su habitación. Eran como hermanas que se apoyaban en los malos y buenos momentos... Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que le asustaba sus repentinas llegadas y que la veia un estado embarazoso—. ¿Como estas?

—Muy bien. ¡Ah! Hinata hoy sera el mejor día de tu vida —le dijo segura. Hinata extrañada miro a Tenten que se acercaba y posaba sus manos en los hombros níveos... de repente había olvidado que estaba semidesnuda enfrente de otra persona— ¿Y sabes por qué? —la Hyūga negó. Tenten volvió a sonreír ampliamente— Porqué hoy Naruto Uzumaki caerá rendido a tus pies.

Un incomodo silencio reino en la habitación. Tenten observo a su amiga esperando una respuesta; Hinata simplemente enrojeció y un escalofrio le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Si la kunoichi tenia el objetivo de burlarse de la Hyūga pues vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo. Entonces (como si de repente el mundo decayera a sus pies) bajo la cabeza ocultando sus ojos perlados tras su flequillo mojado.

—Tenten-chan... Naruto-kun no me- —la peliazul sintió la mano de la mujer en su boca, provocando que no terminara la oración.

—Escúchame Hina-chan, y no me interrumpas —la otra asintió— ¿Cuanto ha pasado? ¿Dos años? ¿Tres quizás? Bueno, no importa. El punto es que él nunca te respondió la declaración que le hiciste. Y déjame decirte que estuve debatiéndome entre venir aquí o no.

Hinata bajó la cabeza nerviosa. Ella no culpaba al rubio por no haberle dado una respuesta, es mas lo agradecía. Sinceramente dijo que lo amaba solo porque pensó que moriría. Sabia que no tenia posibilidades contra Pain... pero al menos solo una vez quería dejar de sentir miedo y poder proteger a la persona que la había hecho cambiar. Aparte, por primera vez en su vida quería ser egoísta, saber que se sentía hacer lo que quisiera y no hacer caso a lo que le decían. Por una vez quería sentirse fuerte frente a la persona que amaba ¿Acaso podían recriminarle por eso? ¿Por querer tener un poco de su atención? ¿Por querer que la vea como su igual?

Suspiró.

—Gra-gracias por ser una buena amiga Tenten-chan. Sé que tra-tratas de ayudarme, y lo aprecio... pero nu-nunca espere algo de N-Naruto-kun. Él ama a Sa-sakura-chan. Y Yo solo quiero que sea feliz.

Tenten sonrió al ver la noble alma que poseía aquella joven. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su amado Neji pudiera ver en lo fuerte que se había convertido su prima. _«Pero que cosas pienso, él ya la ve desde arriba». _Agarró la mano de Hinata y la arrastro fuera del baño. Esta se sorprendió ante la actitud de la kunoichi y aferro mas la toalla a su cuerpo. La mayor parte del tiempo le molestaba —solo un poco— no poder saber que piensan las personas.

Entonces vio la caja morada atada en un bonito moño azul. Tenten se la tendió y la acepto tímidamente.

—Es un regalo —los ojos perlados la observaron dubitativos—. Se que es tarde para decirlo pero felicidades por haber disuelto esas estúpidas reglas de la rama principal... mayormente por haber callado a esos tontos ancianos. Neji estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Hinata intento reprimir sus lagrimas, pero le fue inútil. Llorar de alegría se sentía fantástico.

El regalo de su amiga le encanto: Una musculosa lavanda grisáceo con cierre el toque de que la adornaba un cinturón violeta en la parte de la cintura. Por ultimo una pequeña caja que contenía un collar con un dije de luna menguante y dos pequeñas perlas a los costados. Era un regalo precioso, de eso estaba segura.

—Se que no es la gran cosa, pe-.

—¡Gracias Tenten-chan! —esta se sorprendió a recibir un abrazo de su amiga. A los pocos segundos correspondió al abrazo riéndose. Sabia que no importaba cual fuera el regalo o si este no fuera la gran cosa, Hinata siempre estaría agradecida de que alguien se tomara aquellas molestias.

—De nada Hina-chan. Ahora a cambiarse, y ponte la remera, collar y ni se te ocurra ponerte esa chamarra ¿Entendido?

Observo como la Hyūga volvía a sonrojarse al recordar que estaba sin ropa en su habitación y con otra persona en ella. Quiso protestar al darse cuenta de a lo que se refería... pero realmente era algo embarazoso, por que de una u otra forma no quería mostrar sus atributos mas de lo debido.

—¿Qué? debes ponértelo... hace mucho calor y recuerda es un regalo, por lo que acata las consecuencias —camino hasta la puerta y antes de irse miro a la peliazul—. Pontelo con la campera, te prometo que no pasara nada, se te vera genial... ademas en una hora tienes que encontrarte con Na-ru-to-kun —agregó con sensualidad.

Se fue.

Y toda la habitación quedo en silencia hasta solo poder escuchar el sonido de su corazón.

**.**

**.**

Se observó una vez mas en el espejo: el pelo cayendo por sus hombros hasta sus caderas (luego de la guerra lo había dejado crecer mas de lo debido), tenia que admitir que aquella musculosa no le quedaba tan mal como había pensado... sin embargo, se sentía incomoda, como si hubiera mudado de piel. La sangre volvió a sus mejillas y desvió la mira hacia un lugar no especifico. La remera era cómoda y no se le apretaban los pechos al punto de serle molesto moverse. El collar le encantaba, la hacia ver un poco mas femenina. Se sintió tan cómoda en aquel atuendo que incluso podría ir sin su campera, pero la timidez le gano y se la colocó; dos tallas mas grande de lo que ella era.

_«Genial... soy incorregible»_ Y seguramente Tenten no estaría muy feliz con aquello.

Sujetó su cabello en una cola de cabello. Preparó su mochila revisando que no se olvidara nada y, tomando sus armas ninjas, salió del cuarto.

Hoy tenia que ser un día diferente. Hoy _debía _ser un día diferente.

Al bajar se encontró con su padre y su hermana. Estos dos levantaron la vista dirigiéndola a la joven. Hiashi sonrió levemente al notar como su hija se había convertido en una digna ninja. Era poco decir que estaba mas que orgulloso en ella, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Ademas le agradaba el tener un mejor vinculo con su hija, y aunque sabia que lo que le había hecho estaba mal, Hinata nunca se lo reprocho. Hanabi, por otro lado, mostró sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa; quería tanto a su hermana mayor que si algún día un hombre la lastimaba ella misma le rompería los huesos... _«Quizás exagero un poco»_ pensó.

—Nee-chan te ves muy linda —le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa picara. Hinata sintió seca su boca ante el comentarios de su hermanita. ¡Por dios! Hanabi era tan demostrativa que le asustaba.

Hiashi levantó una ceja. Mejorar los vínculos con sus hijas significaba un padre sobreprotector; y un padre sobreprotector era igual a hombres alejados.

—Gra-gracias Hanabi-chan —se sentó al lado de ella y se dispuso a desayunar—. Buenos días Otto-san —le dedico una sonrisa a su padre mientras le traían una tostadas.

—Igualmente hija. Espero te vaya bien en la misión. Tengo entendido iras con el equipo siete y uno.

Hinata tosió un poco al atragantarse con la tostada. Realmente no se esperaba aquello, la amabilidad e interés de su padre para con ella era algo nuevo... o almeno no podía acostumbrarse a esa clase de atención. Por lo menos el interés de su pequeña, pero traviesa, hermana por su vida amorosa era mas común que otra cosa.

Bajo la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

—Si... volveré en una semana. No debes preocuparte Otto-san.

Hiashi frunció el ceño al pensar que su hija estará con ese hiperactivo ninja. Gruñó al recordar que también estaba enamorada de él... Algún día le pulverizaría los huesos al muy entrometido, _«Hmph, de repente viene y se hace amigo de mi hija, ¿Quién se cree que es para quitarle todo su tiempo?» _Y es que desde hace unos meses el rubio le presta mas atención de la necesaria.

—¡Oh! Se me hace tarde. Nos vemos Otto-san, Hanabi-chan. —los despidió con un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Suerte con Naruto! —grito la menor.

—Ha-Hanabi-chan —le recrimino avergonzada.

Hiashi frunció aun mas el ceño.

Si, sin lugar a dudas. Si el Uzumaki lastimaba a su hija lo pulverizaría.

**.**

**.**

Las calles de Konoha estaba abarrotadas de gente cumpliendo sus deberes al igual que cada día. Los estudiantes aspirantes a Chūnin se dirigían a la academia para aprender nuevas técnicas ninjas, mientras que otros cumplían sus misiones o se dirigían al encuentro con la Hokage.

Dos jóvenes ninjas iban charlando tranquilamente acerca de por qué la Hyūga no llevaba desabrochaba la campera, y esta solo atinaba a contestar con un "lo siento". Al notar como su amiga se ponía nerviosa por estar cada vez mas cerca de llegar a el encuentro con el equipo siete trató de aligerar el ambiente con una pequeña broma:

—Hina adivina que ocurrió ayer —la aludida había entendido (por el tono de voz) que le iba a contar un chiste... y bien sabia que Tenten no era muy buena con ello, por no decir mala.

—¿Que pasó ayer?

—Me encontraba en la biblioteca —Hinata enarco una ceja—. Si, se que es poco habitual que yo haya ido, pero fue por algo que quería Lee. Y, a decir verdad, nunca encontré ese libro... Hm no importa, a lo que iba es que ayer vi a Temari raptando a Shikamaru.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron ante la confesión.

—Tenten-chan eso no es gracioso —le recriminó.

—Pero no es un chiste Hina. Ocurrió, y luego desaparecieron. De veras, tenias que haber visto la cara de Nara al encontrarse con ella; ni siquiera sabia que Temari y él estaban juntos ¿Y tú?

Hinata negó rápidamente. Poco se sabia sobre la relación entre el Shinobi y la hermana del Kazekage. Lo único que tenían entendido es que para Shikamaru aquello era _muy problemático._ Y la Kunoichi de la arena evadía el tema siempre que podía, puesto que empezaba a tartamudear (aun mas que Hinata) y decía tonterías; poco habitual en ella ademas de extraño.

Luego de la guerra muchas cosas cambiaron (incluso aveces Hinata pensaba que se encontraba en un universo alterno). Pero estas no eran malas, sino que diferentes a lo que se podría imaginar: un claro ejemplo seria la amistad que llevaban Tenten, Temari y ella; eran confidentes, se carteaban o se visitaban mientras pudieran. Aun era difícil decir como comenzó aquella amistad . Eran amigas sin necesidad de aclararlo; eran hermanas sin necesidad de vínculos sanguíneos. El tiempo que pasaban juntas eran los mejores. No tenían que pretender algo que no eran, no tenían dudas a la hora de contarse cosas y podían darse consejos.

_Ellas. _Solo eran _ellas._

—Pe-pero, en el caso de que tenga una re-relación con Nara-san ¿no crees que nos lo diría? —acotó Hinata.

—Hm, tienes razón... aunque convengamos que ellos no son muy habladores. Aunque, ¿Que podemos hacer? Ambos son unos lentos y no tiene sentido hacerles preguntas. ¡Argh! a veces me sacan canas verdes y ni contar la vez que los pillamos comiéndose con los ojos ¡Por dios! se desnudan con la mirada. Y-y ni contar la vez que-

Un gritó interrumpido su anécdota, ambas observaron detrás suyo. Allí estaban Lee con su habitual vestimenta verde y el chaleco ninja. Tenten se sonrojo a limites inexplicables al ver al joven ninja. Hinata la miró de soslayo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Ey chicas! —Lee alzó la mano saludándolas mientras corría hacia ellas. Tenten tenia la ligera necesidad de esconderse detrás de Hinata, sin embargo no lo hizo —. ¿Como están?

—Bien Lee-san.

Tenten no contestó, solo observaba sus pies. Por dios estaba mas nerviosa de lo que pensaba, con algo de valor levanto la mirada y sonrió forzadamente.

—S-si bien... ¡Oh pero mira la hora que es! Debemos irnos. Apúrense —Se alejó de ellos dejándolos estupefactos.

—Sera mejor seguirla —dijo Lee.

Hinata asintió. Sin embargo aun se sentía insegura sobre el _"plan"_ que sus amigas habían ideado.

**.**

**.**

El grupo Uzumaki (así nombró al equipo siete Naruto) esperaba en las puertas de la villa a la espera de sus acompañantes. Naruto y Sakura se peleaban como siempre lo hacían mientras Sasuke se limitaba a ignorarlos. Según decía él era una perdida de su valioso tiempo escucharlos discutir con su _lenguaje sobrevalorado_.

—¡Eres un idiota Naruto!

Los gritos de Sakura combinado con los ahogados llantos del _dobe_ de su amigo le crispaban los nervios. Bufó por décima vez sintiendo sus instintos asesinos hacer presencia.

—Pero... no era mi culpa Sakura-chan.

—¡Cállate! —gritó esta molesta. El Uchiha no tenia ni idea por que gritaban y tampoco es como si le importara.

Con estos dos era mejor llevar calmantes a las misiones.

El ladrido proveniente de Akamaru los hizo dejar de discutir. Al menos en algo servia el perro. Kiba y Shino se acercaron a ellos con sus respectivas mochilas.

—¿Porque discuten? Son peor que los perros —dijo Kiba, Shino asintió.

—Naruto me hizo tener que pagar sus estúpidos tazones de ramen porque no tenia dinero.

—Dije que lo siento 'ttebayo.

—¡No es suficiente! Madura de una vez y se responsable —casi volvía a golpearlo, pero se reprimió—. Como sea, no importar... ¿Y Hinata? Es extraño que no este con ustedes.

—Tenten dijo que la pasaría a buscar, así que era aceptar o enfrentarnos a su ira. Eh, hola Uchiha —Akamaru volvió a ladrar.

Sasuke asintió a modo de saludo.

—Ademas le tenia una sorpresa —dijo Shino.

Sakura entendió contenta. Ya se hacia una idea de lo que seria. Miró a Naruto, que estaba molestando constantemente a Sasuke, mientras sonreía con malicia por la sorpresa que se llevaría. Obviamente ella estaba al tanto del _"plan"_... por no decir que fue una de las mentes maestras de este.

—Oh ahí vienen.

Tenten caminaba (o mejor dicho trotaba) por delante de Lee, Hinata y Temari (a quien se la habían encontrado por el camino) murmurando cosas irreconocibles.

—Hemos llegado —dijo Tenten evitando la mirada de Sakura. Esta la miraba con diversión al notar el sonrojo de la Kunoichi.

—Se han tardado 'ttebayo —Naruto observó a Hinata hablar alegremente con Temari y Lee. Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero la evadieron rápidamente. No pudo negar pensar lo bien que se veía en su nuevo atuendo.

—Si... bueno, tuvimos que hacer unas cosas —no quería hacer explicaciones, y menos si eran chicos.

—Lo lamentamos —se disculpó Hinata.

—¡No se preocupe Hinata-san! Es mejor empezar cuanto antes nuestro viaje.

Lee partió de la villa con su acostumbrada efusividad, seguido por Naruto.

—Este sera un largo viaje —dijo Temari.

**.**

**.**

El viaje por el bosque a Suna vino acompañado de varias disputas. Sasuke ya tenia su limite de "soportable" y Naruto no estaba ayudando mucho. Gritándole a cada rato:_ "Sasuke-teme ¿recuerdas la vez en que tuvimos que atrapar un gato? ¡Fue genial, Dattebayo!". _Tampoco Sakura hacia mucho para apaciguar la ira del Uchiha golpeando a Naruto cada que hacia una tontería.

Por otro lado, las chicas conversaban sobre una cosa y luego la conversación acababa de otra forma. Hinata estaba pasando un buen momento con sus amigas.

—¿Creen que funcione? —pregunto Temari. Sakura observó a Hinata saltar a un árbol para luego subir a la copa de este, estaba haciendo la observación habitual en caso de que los siguieran. Ya estaba empezando a anochecer, ademas llevaban una buena parte del camino recorrido.

—Espero que si —Tenten tenia las esperanzas de que todo saliera de acuerdo a lo planeado—. Aunque Naruto es lento para muchas cosas, ruego que para esta no.

Hinata bajó del albor y le dio las indicaciones a Sasuke, ya que este era el líder de la misión. Aun sentía miedo cada que sus miradas se cruzaban... por no decir que la miraba muy fijamente.

—N-no muy lejos hay u-un arroyo.

—¿Cuantos kilómetros?

—Cinco —Sasuke asintió.

—Escúchenme, sera mejor apresurarnos, muy pronto se hará de noche —todos asintieron—. Hyuga, guíanos.

Corrieron y saltaron por entre los arboles hasta llegar al destino. Era extraño que ella los guiara, por lo general era Kiba o Shino, pero ella siempre estuvo cuidando la retaguardia.

No muy lejos del arrojo, sin embargo lo suficientemente lejos para que no los localizaran. Armaron las tiendas para poder descansar y una fogata.

Las kunoichis miraron a Hinata, asustandola para que siguiera el _"plan"_ (el cual aun no entendía por que cada vez que decían plan debían ponerlo entre comillas... supuso era moda). Suspiro pensando que no le quedaba otra que aceptar lo que ellas querían.

—Ire a bu-buscar agua —dijo ella hablando fuerte.

Mientras caminaba aun sentía las miradas de sus amigas en su nuca.

**.**

**.**

El camino al arroyo se le hizo largo, el clima caluroso la hacia traspirar e intentaba un gran esfuerzo por no cansarse. En esos momentos prefería mas darse un baño que ir a buscar agua. Los arboles eran demasiados y cada tanto su cabello se enredaba en las ramas. La melodia de los pajaros sonando alrededor suyo la molestaban. Se sentía mareada de un momento a otro...

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó fue mojarse la cara con agua y beber de ella. Sin embargo cuando vio su reflejo en esta se espanto. Las palabras ya no salían de su boca. Solo se mantenía fija observando a la figura detrás suyo.

Un lobo blanco mas grande que ella misma, o Akamaru. La miraba con sus ojos tan blancos como la luna.

Quiso correr, pero no pudo. Sus ojos se lo impedían.

No podía ser verdad.

Era imposible que ese lobo tuviera el Byakugan.

Las luz de la luna iluminaba las facciones de ambos seres. Hinata se dio la vuelta y encaro al animal. ¿Un genjutsu?

—Una Hyuga.

No, no, no. Estaba volviéndose loca, es lo mas probable.

—Te he estado buscando —no pudo evitarlo... estaba temblando—. Me ha costado, pero al fin. Tú, niña, seras mi contenedor.

—¿Q-q-

¿Era un biju? No, era imposible. Solo existían nueve en el mundo ninja. Un décimo Biju significaría que era mas poderoso que el mismo Kyuubi

La cara de Hinata tocó el suelo, el agua mojando sus cabellos, cuando el animal puso su pata en el hombro de ella. La Hyuga lo que menos sentía era fuerza, rápidamente sus reservabas de chackra descendieron hasta el punto de poder morir... pero estaba consiente.

El lobo desgarro la vestimenta con la otra pata, dejando a la vista la espalda blanquecina de la chica. Un manto azulino los cubrió a ambos, mientras una suave melodía empezó a escucharse. Una voz de mujer, dulce e irreal. Sentía mas sueño del necesario.

No era natural. ¿Un sello? No lo sabia, pero el animal había desapareció.

Cuando la canción acabo, un dolor desgarrador empezó a nacer. El mismo infierno se había desatado en su cuerpo.

Grito, una y otras vez. Las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer, quería, deseaba, arrancarse la piel de su espalda. Quemaba como el fuego. Araño el suelo para evitar lastimarse a si misma. Sin embargo, el dolor iba en aumento. Sus manos lastimadas solo provocaban que siguiera gritando y llorando a causa del dolor.

Vio a lo lejos a sus compañeros de equipo ir hacia ella. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

Entonces cayó al suelo, escuchando la misma melodía.

Solo había oscuridad y estrellas.

**.**

**.**

El olor a hospital nunca le había gustado. Le recordaba a la guerra. Momentos donde veía a familiares llorando por un ser queridos o los gritos de agonía de los pacientes. Las muertes que se tenían que presenciar o los nuevos llegados. Todo el lugar, en vez de oler a limpio, para Hinata olía a muerte y desesperación.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo nada mas que agotamiento.

_«No es el hospital de Konoha»_ se dijo. Bueno, reconocería una habitación del hospital donde fuera, pero ese no era de su villa. Miro por la ventana a su derecha y vio las torres de arena.

_«Sunagakure»_

Tocó su frente con dolor al darse cuenta de que llevaba unos vendajes en esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la puerta. Vestía una bata de hospital, pero andaba descalza y desorientada. Los que pasaban al lado de ella la observaban preocupados, sin embargo ella los ignoró. De repente se dio cuenta de que sus sentidos estaban mas desarrollados, pero sus reservas de chacka seguían estando en la cuerda floja.

Sus pies provocaban un ligero cosquilleo, sus oídos escuchaban aun mas y sus ojos veían con mas claridad las cosas. Incluso podía olor cosas que antes no prestaba suficiente atención.

_«¿Que esta ocurriendo?»_

De repente escuchó a alguien gritando su nombre. Se dio la vuelta recibiendo un abrazo por parte de una chica.

—¡Estas loca! —gritó Sakura.

«¿Sakura?»

—Yo... lo siento.

—¿Como te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó revisándola de un lado a otro.

—La cabeza... algo.

La Haruno volvió a abrazarla.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así, Hinata.

«Hinata...»

—¿Que ocurre? —ella la conocía, sabia su nombre, era Sakura. Sin embargo, no recordaba nada mas aparte de su nombre.

—Bu-bueno, en realidad... ¿Quien eres tu?

**.**

**.**

_¡Nueva historia! _

_... No tengo mucho que decir... salvo perdón si hay errores de __ortografía._

_Bueno, gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo._


	2. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**_._**

**_._**

**ABISMO DE ESTRELLAS**

**.**

**.**

**_El testigo mudo_**

**.**

**.**

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces para corroborar que eso no era un sueño. Incluso se había puesto a reír agarrando a Hinata de los hombros para luego zarandearla. Una vez se detuvo, observó el techo del hospital y volvió a dirigir su mirada desencajada a la Hyuga (quien temblaba). Su rostro ante sonriente se desencajo por completo cambiando la expresión a una de terror.

—¡¿Como que no sabes quien soy?! —Hinata respingó y encogió los hombros asustada. Si no fuera por que todos sabían quien era Sakura Haruna ya habrían llamado a los policías de Suna —. Tranquila, tranquila. Lo solucionares... tu solo... tranquila.

La Haruno bajo la cabeza pensando en que pudo haber causado su perdida de memoria. _«Es cierto que había caído al agua y golpeado su cabeza, pero cuando le hizo los estudios no había signos de conmoción cerebral, que por lo general puede ocurrir cuando la cabeza golpea un objeto. Así que era imposible que ella tuviera amnesia y mas cuando... ¡Ah! Sin embargo esta el asunto del sello... pero no entiendo quien querría hacerle algo a ella. ¡Por el amor de todo lo bueno! ¡No entiendo nada!»_

—¿Se e-encuentra bien? —preguntó Hinata, pues quizás la única que estaba loca aquí era la de chica de cabello rosa. Sakura sonrió para no preocuparla. No importaba como, ella buscaría la solución para su amiga.

—No te preocupes Hinata, yo te ayudare a recuperar la memoria ¡Shannaro! —ese grito potente la hizo respingar y querer alejarse aun mas de la Haruno. Aunque sabia su nombre, y conocía su rostro de algún lugar, todavía no podía relacionarlo con algo de sus recuerdos... era extraño.

—Eh, gra-gracias.

_«Al menos no ha perdido su timidez»_ pensó Sakura.

—Vamos, te llevare a la habitación, luego iré a buscar algo para que puedas comer y tomar tu medicamento. Debes estar cansada —el rostro de Hinata se iluminó cuando escuchó la palabra "comer".

—¿Podría tra-traerme unos onigiris, por favor Sakura-san? —Sakura alzó una ceja. ¿Como es que ella sabia que había onigiris, si ni siquiera había ido al comedor?... y ¿En que momento le había dicho su nombre? Prefirió no preguntar.

—Claro. Pero debes quedarte aquí.

La ojiperla asintió.

Como si fuera una niña (porque así se sentía al no recordar nada) jugó con la bata de hospital balanceándose de un lado a otro, su cabello contoneándose con ella. Se sentía inexplicablemente feliz y con muchas ganas de gastar energías.

**«Efectos secundarios»**

Hinata se detuvo abruptamente. Miró a todos lados en busca de la voz.

—¿Quie-

**«Pues yo. ¿Quien mas?»**

—¿Donde esta?

**«En tu cabeza, niña. Por el mismísimo infierno, ¿Nunca antes has hablado en tu cabeza?» **Lo dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

—Y-yo no-

**«He dicho que hables en tu cabeza, sino los humanos creerán que estas loca»**

**«Lo siento»** Hinata aun asustada miró a los costados. Ella estaba en un rincón al lado de la puerta **«¿Qui-quien es usted?»**

De un momento a otro ya no estaba en su habitación. El agua llegaba hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas mojando la bata. Observó el oscuro cielo cubierto de estrellas arriba suyo, aunque el lugar donde se encontraba no era oscuro, sino luminoso. Abrió los ojos impresionada, una gran sombra cubría su cuerpo... no quería por nada del mundo darse la vuelta y verificar que había detrás suyo. Ya de por si su corazón estaba exaltado, ahora si veía lo que creía que era le daría un ataque.

**«Mírame» **dijo el animal.

**«No quiero»**

**«Anda date la vuelta, niña»** ya se estaba empezando a cabrear.

**«¡No!»**

**«Ah ahora ya no tartamudeas»** Hinata asintió. Gruñó, debía ser paciente con ella por que era solo una niña **«Te prometo que no te haré nada. Mírame, por favor»**

Lo había pedido de buena manera. Incluso su voz sonaba menos temerosa y mas ¿femenina? El punto es que ya no sonaba como un monstruo. Hinata dio una media vuelta topándose con unos ojos perlados iguales a los suyos. Parecían dos lunas brillantes que contrastaban con el cielo nocturno de la misteriosa habitación en donde estaba. El pelaje blanco combinado con vetas azul claro enmarcaban con gran belleza sus ojos. Ni siquiera se parecía a los Bijus comunes; este parecía a un enorme lobo común y corriente.

**«Ho-hola»** se presentó causando una pequeña sonrisa al Biju.

**«¿Que tal?»** el lobo acercó su rostro a ella y Hinata retrocedió, el animal dejo mostrar todos sus dientes agrandando aun mas su sonrisa para luego carcajear **«Luces muy asustada. Comprendo que esto no es lo mas natural del mundo, pero tampoco es que muerda»**

**«¿Quien eres? ¿Y po-por qué estas en mi cuerpo? También tienes el Byakugan»**

**«Oh claro, olvide esa parte. Soy Tsukiyo, no hay mucho que debas saber de mi aparte de que soy una mujer... A lo que voy es, soy en teoría un Biju, la diferencia en que no formo parte de los nueve colas. Se podría decir que soy un caso especial»** Hinata asintió **«Ahora, bien sé que tu nombre es Hinata. Aparte de eso tengo que preguntarte si ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió anoche?»**

**«Ah... Recuerdo que estaba en un bosque, pero no sé para que... entonces llegaste ¿tu?» **Tsukiyo asintió. Luego tendría que disculparse por ser demasiado brusca, pero la situación requería medidas desesperadas. Ademas, necesitaba que confiera en ella... mas que nada para que le rascara detrás de la oreja **«Luego de eso solo recuerdo un calor intenso en mi espalda y gritos... aunque no eran los míos»**

Tsukiyo recordó que momentos antes de desaparecer por completo había visto un grupo gritar el nombre de la chica. ¿Y si vieron el sello? Rogaba que no fuera así de otra forma todo se iría al diablo. ¡Demonios! Sabia que no debía haberle rasgado su vestimenta, que idiota había sido. Y no solo eso, oh no, la Hyuga había perdido la memoria y lo mas seguro es que era por su culpa.

**«Lamento haber sido de esa forma y no haberte explicado el porque tome tu cuerpo como contenedor, pero es algo requería hacerlo de inmediato, por otra parte ¿En serio no recuerdas nada sobre tu vida?»**

Estaba tratando de que Hinata no se interesara mucho por lo que decía, si preguntaba tendría que responder, pero incluso sino respondía la Hyuga lo averiguaría por su cuenta, y si eso ocurría todo lo que había hecho para encontrarla no serviría y la encontrarían fácilmente. Debía proteger todo lo que sabia a todo costa, y también a la chica. Al menos había logrado que se olvidara sobre el tema del Byakugan: algo menos de lo que preocuparse.

**«La re-recuerdo, aunque hay cosas que se me hacen borrosas y no las ubico en un tiempo. En mi memoria hay alguien al que sigo y hablo nerviosa, pe-pero esa persona no tiene un rostro, tampoco sé porque lo hago»** Hinata miró a Tsukiyo confundida.

**«¿Y los nombres? ¿Como sabias que se la chica que te encontró se llamaba Sakura?»**

**«No lo sé, solo lo dije»**

**«Comprendo. Creo que sé lo que ocurre aquí; lo que pasa es que yo no soy experta en esto de poseer cuerpos, a decir verdad esta es mi primera vez haciéndolo... y supongo deben ser efectos secundarios de la transferencia. Lo mas probable es que recuperes los recuerdos en unos días o una semana, tal vez. Es temporal así que no hay que preocuparse»**

**«Pero, si dijiste que nunca lo has hecho antes y ¿Como sabias que eso ocurriría?»**

Ahí estaba uno de los temas que quería evitar, lo mejor seria contarle una parte de la verdad.

**«Digamos que mi creador me previno de lo que podría llegar a suceder por ser mi primera vez. Pero, como dije, no debes preocuparte, la amnesia es temporal y no deforma tus recuerdos. Es un efecto que ocurre cuando no se tiene practica»**

**«En-entiendo»**

**«Hinata» **la aludida la miró **«N****o puedes decirle a nadie mas mi nombre. Sin embargo, si alguien se entera de que tienes un Biju es mejor que me llames Ookami, es el nombre que mi creador me dio, es poco común que se los llamen por sus nombres verdaderos a un biju»**

**«Comprendo» **La realidad es que se sentía mareada por tanta información, ni siquiera tenia la fuerza para preguntarle que quería de ella o por que le decía aquello.

**«Tu chakra esta disminuyendo, sera mejor que recuperes fuerzas»**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hinata apareció devuelta en su mundo. Dos mujeres entraron mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa: La de pelo castaño la reconoció como Tenten (si es que así era) y a la rubia como Temari (si la memoria no le jugaba una mala pasada). Trató de recordar algo de ellas dos, un indicioso para recuperar aunque sea una parte de sus recuerdos, pero nada vino a ella... el como las conocía era una completa laguna en su cabeza.

Tenten la abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en la unión de su hombro y cuello.

—¡Hina-chan! —lloró—. Me alegra que estuviera bien, pensé que te habíamos perdido —ese dramatismo se le hizo conocido.

—Ya déjala, le quitaras el oxigeno de sus pulmones y se volverá a desmayar —Temari le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que su amiga estuviera sana y salva—. ¿Como te encuentras Hina?

—Mu-muy bien Temari-san.

—Cuando los demás se enteren se pondrán muy felices, en especial cierto rubio.

—Me alegro.

Los ojos de Tenten enfocaron a los de Temari, quien estaba igual que ella.

—¿Te alegras? Hinata, ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Naruto vino hasta aquí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para que te curen. Estaba desesperado, aun mas que nosotros.

—Y lo a-agradezco.

No hubo un rubor extremo en las mejillas de la Hyuga cuando nombraron a Naruto. Nada, absolutamente nada. Tenten se separo de Hinata con el rostro incomprensible. Justo cuando Temari iba a reclamarle que estaba ocurriendo, Sakura apareció con un bandeja de comida. Tenten corrió hacia ella provocando que casi tirara la comida.

—¡Sakura! ¿Que demonios le diste a Hinata para que no se acuerde de Naruto?

—Es mejor hablar con mas tranquilidad afuera. Hina come lo que te traje y no te olvides de tomar los medicamentos, en un rato vuelvo —la aludida asintió evitando las miradas de las kunoichis.

Una vez afuera las chicas se dirigieron a una habitación vacía, luego cerraron la puerta para evitar que alguien las escuchara.

—Dinos que ocurre —empezó Temari cruzada de brazos.

Sakura suspiro.

—Para ser sincera no lo sé, hoy me la encontré en los pasillos desorientada y asustada. Cuando hable con ella me preguntó quien era... parece tener amnesia, pero lo extraño es que no tiene ninguna fisura en la cabeza para provocarla y tampoco problemas psicológicos. No estoy segura de lo que tenga, es por eso que estoy asustada.

—Alto —Tenten recibió la atención de sus amigas—. Hinata había dicho el nombre de Temari cuando la vimos.

—¿Que? ¿Como es posible?

—No lo sé, aunque si tuviera amnesia tendría que ni siquiera recordar quien es.

—Es verdad. Tampoco se ha aterrado ante nuestra presencia, lo que indica que una parte de su memoria recuerda la confianza de Hinata hacia nosotras; por lo que podemos deducir que algo esta provocando la obstrucción de los recuerdos. Sin embargo, la pregunta esencial es ¿Recordara algo de su vida? —Temari tenia una buena hipótesis... ¿Obstrucción de recursos? Algo que le impidiera recordar su pasado, pero no a las personas que estaban involucradas en ella.

—Aunque parece no reaccionar a los nombres si no ve el rostro primero.

—¿Por que lo dices? —preguntó Tenten.

—Cuando le dijiste lo de Naruto no le presto mucha atención, pero quizás si lo ve recuerde algo.

Sakura sintió, tenia algo de sentido. Lo mas probable es que Hinata se acordara de quien era ella, pero no lo haya dicho por miedo.

—Entonces, ¿Donde esta Naruto? Si tenemos suerte quizás Hina pueda recuperar la memoria muy pronto —Tenten se sobó la parte de atrás de su cuello, estaba entumecido.

—No lo sé, pero debemos encontrarlo deprisa. Los chicos también deben hablar con Hinata, de otra forma el proceso sera mas lento.

—Bien vamos haya —Sakura fue la primera en salir, todavía prefería no decir nada acerca del sello... primero quería saber si su amiga recordaba aunque sea que ocurrió minutos antes de desmayarse, de otra forma seria buscar una aguja en un pajar.

**.**

**.**

—¿No comerás tú ramen, Naruto? —Kiba y Shino observaba al rubio con una ceja levantada. Demasiado extraño no verlo comerse como seis porciones de ramen o mas.

—No tengo hambre —mantuvieron la boca abierta viendo como el Uzumaki se iba. Sasuke frunció el ceño al comprender que estaría pasando por la mente de su mejor amigo y rival, aunque él nunca fue bueno con los sentimientos entendió que era mejor dejarlo solo.

Naruto dejó el dinero en la mesa y se alejó del lugar. Las ganas de comer se habían ido cuando Sakura le había prohibido ver a Hinata solo por el hecho de que pasaba horas sentado esperando a que despertara. Se sentía mal el no estar al lado de ella; Hinata se había convertido en parte esencial de su vida. Incluso si nunca correspondió los sentimientos de esta se transformaron a amigos que entrenaban juntos de vez en cuando e iban a Ichiraku. Las misiones con Hinata como compañera estaban acompañadas de una tranquilidad que pocas veces habia experimentado, pero no era incomoda, mas bien era cálida y reconfortante.

Desde la guerra nunca platicaron los malos recuerdos, simplemente trataban de crear mejores. Aquellos momentos donde eran sonrisas brillantes por parte de él y sonrisas discretas por parte de ella. Los ataques de timidez de Hinata ya eran algo común en su vida cotidiana; la época en la que consideraba a la Hyuga como alguien extraño se convirtió en una persona sincera que lo demostraba por medio de gestos.

Todo en ella era nuevo.

Sin embargo la felicidad no dura para siempre. Hace una semana presencio un acto horroroso.

Recordó como Sakura le había rogado que fuera a buscar a Hinata, quien se estaba atrasando, y él aceptó. Sin embargo cuando no la encontró se empezó a asustar y como último recurso la llamó, pero ninguna respuesta. Desesperado fue a avisarle a sus amigos. En ese momento un gritó se escucho por entre los arboles, todos partieron siguiendo los gritos desgarradores de Hinata.

Naruto podía sentir el terror nacer desde lo mas profundo de su ser, la idea de perder a Hinata se le hacia imposible e irreal. Llegando al arroyó el Uzumaki pudo ver una luz azul cubriéndole el cuerpo a Hinata, luego desapareció igual que los gritos de ella. Corrió hasta la Hyuga gritando su nombre una y otra vez. El cuerpo inerte de la kunoichi acostado en el suelo, con el agua cubriendo parte del mismo.

Ni siquiera pudo distinguir que era lo que tenia en la espalda, la desesperación le impedía pensar en otra cosa que llegar a Suna y que la curen. No durmió, solo siguió corriendo hasta que por fin llegó... luego los doctores se la llevaron. Lo ultimo que noto del menudo cuerpo eran las manos ensangrentadas. Quien sea que se haya atrevido a hacerle eso no viviría para contarlo.

Guiado por sus pasos Naruto termino llegando al hospital sin darse cuenta, alzó la mirada hasta la gran estructura deseando que Hinata pudiera despertar pronto. Pateó una piedra melancólico y de repente los gritos de Sakura llegaron a sus oídos. Las tres kunoichis llegaron hasta él desesperadamente, Naruto dio un paso atrás para no caer.

—Pero qu-

—¡Es Hinata! ella despertó, pero espe-

Apenas escuchó lo suficiente (porque no había dejado que Sakura acabase) corrió hasta la entrada del hospital subiendo escaleras, chocando a personas en los pasillos y recibiendo insultos de estos. No importaba, ya nada importaba si Hinata estaba despierta. Casi resbalaba en la pasada por el agua en el piso, el conserje le gritó que tuviera mas cuidado pero Naruto hizo caso omiso.

Delante de la puerta recuperó energías.

**«Chico estas demasiado nervioso»** Kurama no pudo evitar pensar cuan divertido se veía su contenedor.

**«¿Como quieres que este Kurama? Ella despertó... si yo la hubiera encontrado antes nada de esto le estaría pasando»** Naruto observó la puerta blanca que tenia el nombre "Hyuga Hinata" escrita en un cartel. Las manos le sudaban y el corazón no paraba de latir fuertemente; podría ser por la exhaustiva carrera o la felicidad de ver los ojos de su amiga otra vez.

**«Sabes todavía estoy muy pensativo con eso de la luz azul»**

**«Yo igual, pero ahora lo que mas me importa es ver a la antigua Hinata, ya habrá tiempo de averiguar lo otro».**

Suspiró y abrió la puerta lentamente, sin producir sonido alguno. Vio la cabellera de Hinata y su menudo cuerpo sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana. El pelo cubriéndole parte de su rostro fue visible cuando Hinata giró su rostro para mirar al intruso.

Los ojos de Naruto y Hinata conectaron al instante. Se observaron el uno al otro: uno creyendo que era un sueño donde una sola palabra lo acabaría. El otro tratando de recordar aunque sea algo de esa persona.

Memorias incoherentes, pero al menos por una se tenia que empezar:_ "La vez que era una niña unos bravucones se habían metido con ella, diciéndole que se creía especial por ser del Clan Hyuga y que por eso no pedía perdón... pero se equivocaron porque si pidió que la disculpara pero ellos no la dejaron ir. Fue en ese entonces que escucho golpes, había levantado la mirada observando al niño que la defendía. Rubio, ojos azules igual al cielo. Un niño diciendo 'sere Hokage' incontables de veces. Un niño de nombre Naruto Uzumaki."_

Se paró acomodando la bata blanca y miró al Uzumaki con los ojos cristalinos, aferrándose a un recuerdo que ya no se iría.

—Naruto-kun.

La voz de Hinata provocó un escalofríos en él. Ella era la única que le agregaba "-kun" cuando otros lo llaman a secas o por su apellido. Hinata tenia el privilegio de ser la única en el mundo que le dijera así, y Naruto sabia que en nadie mas le gustaría escucharlo.

Caminó lentamente hacia ella, creyendo que el mundo acabaría si hacia un movimiento brusco.

**.**

**.**

—La has encontrado, quiero suponer —dijo el hombre.

—Lamente informarle que desapareció cerca del país del viento —el enmascarado se arrodillo para mostrar sus respetos.

—Ya veo, con que la muy desgraciada ha encontrado un contenedor en el cual protegerse. Pues eso no sera suficiente, tarde o temprano caerá —sonrió— Sigan buscando, no puede estar tan lejos el contenedor. Si es necesario activa a los rastreadores.

—Sí señor —el otro hombre se retiró.

—Ahh Tsukiyo, ¿Hasta cuando jugaremos al gato y el ratón?

**.**

**.**

_Hasta aquí._

_Una vez mas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Nos leemos en la próxima._

_PD: Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. _


	3. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi_ Kishimoto

**_._**

**_._**

**ABISMO DE ESTRELLAS**

**.**

**.**

**_Una estrella en el oscuro horizonte_**

**.**

**.**

_Erase una vez... una tierra empapada en sangre; guerras interminables que comenzaron sin un propósito y parecían nunca acabar. Sin embargo la princesa de un Clan poderoso trajo la paz... las distintas aldeas empezaron a considerarla como una diosa, su belleza era incomparable y su carácter ejemplar: Digno de una heredera._

_Pero, no todo es felicidad._

_ La hermana de la princesa, no era tan importante como ella lo era, ni tan bella. Todos querían a la salvadora del mundo, venían emperadores de tierras lejanas a pedir su mano en matrimonio; ella aceptó casarse con alguien que no amaba pero que le daría descendientes, quedando a los pocos meses embarazada._

_... pero la princesa no contaba con enamorarse de otro hombre. _

_Cegada por ella misma, creyó que él la amaría por ser una princesa, y engañaría a su esposa (quien siempre viajaba). _

_Que equivocada estaba._

_Su hermana desaparecía en las noches y siempre volvía al amanecer. Mentiras y mentiras salían de su boca. La princesa curiosa por descubrir adonde iba todas la noches, la siguió, encontrándola en una cabaña con aquel hombre que le había robado el corazón._

_Ambos consumían su amor con pasión y desenfreno... pasión que daría fruto a una nueva vida. _

_La princesa furiosa con su hermana y el hombre que alguna vez amo decidió que una vez el bebé naciera los mataría a los dos. Y así lo hizo, de todas formas nunca nadie dudaría de ella, le hablaría al pueblo con su voz corrompida por la perdida de su amada hermana y les diría: _

_"Una desgracia azota a mi corazón. Hoy... mi hermana ha sido encontrada muerta en sus aposentos. Nadie encontró al asesino de tan horrible tiranía, es por eso que yo, Kaguya Otsutsuki, cuidare de su hija, como sé que ella lo haría en el caso de que fuera yo la victima. Cuidare al bebé que entre mis brazos duerme y mis hijos serán sus hermanos."_

_Fin._

**_._**

**_._**

Tsukiyo no comprendía como es que Hinata podía recordar quien era Naruto Uzumaki, pero no a los demás. Quizás él era tan importante en su vida que retuvo hasta el mas mínimo recuerdo. Sin embargo, eso no aseguraba nada. Podría ser que el cerebro le jugara una mala pasada y cambiara un recuerdo por otro; y aunque sonara una excusa barata tal vez ella no recordara todo en su totalidad.

Por otro lado estaba la posibilidad de que el Byakugan de Hinata fuera capaz de almacenar un chakra en especifico y lo archivara como aliado si su portador perdiera la memoria. Pero, aun si eso fuera posible, tendría que suceder los mismo con sus amigos, lo cual no pasó, ademas si analizaba con detalle cuando esas chicas dijeron el nombre del Uzumaki ella no lo relaciono con nada.

Entonces ¿Que lo hacia diferente a él?

Negó con la cabeza sin poder entender, lo único que falta era que fuera el poder del amor o algo así. Lo que sonaba tonto y absurdo.

¡Por el mismísimo infierno! Si solo el viejo pervertido le hubiera explicado mas acerca del tema ahora no estaría tan confundida. El día en que lo volviera a ver le diría una y otra vez lo poco responsable que fue al dejarla sola en un mundo que no conoce. Ni siquiera un miserable mapa había sido capaz de dejarle; no, ella misma tuvo que buscar a su contenedor.

Mejor era echarse una siesta, pero no es como si tuviera sueño. En vez de eso se dedico a observar que es lo que pasaría con los dos tórtolos.

La mano de Naruto temblaba ligeramente mientras la levantaba para tocar la mejilla de Hinata. Ella solo lo miraba como si buscara algo o esperara a que Naruto dijera algo.

—Estas bien —dijo él aun sin sonreír, algo impropio de Naruto.

Hinata quisó decir que si, pero ¿Realmente estaba bien no decir que sentía sus defensas de chakra baja y un Biju en su interior? No quería mentirle a Naruto, y mas si ahora recordaba algo sobre su pasado. Sin embargo, Tsukiyo le había dicho que no dijera nada.

—S-si, solo un poco cansada.

En un acto impulsivo Naruto la acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola, Hinata respingó ante el repentino acto pero no pudo hacer mas que corresponder al afecto.

—No me vuelvas a asustar así 'ttebayo —enterró su rostro en el cuello de Hinata aspirando su aroma. Las mejillas de ella se cubrieron de rojo y estaba comenzando a sentirse muy nerviosa. Ya que jamas Naruto la había tenido así de cerca; es mas se atrevería a decir que jamas la abrazó. La cercanía era demasiado para Hinata, ademas el aliento cálido del Uzumaki era la peor de las distracciones.

—No lo haré.

—Cuando encuentre quien te hice esto...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Hinata puso su mano en la boca de él.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Tsukiyo estaba al borde del colapso, pronto ya no tendría mas alternativa que contar quien era y porque estaba allí.

Naruto sonrió, si su amiga lo decía no habría porque contradecirle.

—¡Seguro! ¿Quieres comer? La comida de aquí debe ser horrible 'ttebayo.

—Ya comí, p-pero gracias —el Uzumaki se sentó en la cama.

—Entiendo, aunque pensé que después de una semana tendrías mas hambre.

Se alarmó al escuchar cuanto tiempo había dormido. Al parecer el tener un Biju la afecto mas de lo que creía, bueno ella no tenia la misma resistencia física que los contenedores... pero Tsukiyo dijo que ella era un caso especial; Hinata se preguntó que tan especial.

—Pero no te preocupes 'ttebayo, yo mismo te pondré al tanto de lo que ha estado ocurriendo —Hinata asintió—. Sabes, Lee le pidió a Tenten que salieran, cejotas casi pierde un diente por el golpe que Tenten le dio... supongo que no es bueno pedirle a alguien salir cuando hay mucha gente.

¿Lee? ¿Quien era Lee? Como odiaba no poder recordar quien era quien.

—Ah y Sakura-chan ha estado cuidándote toda la semana, Sasuke-teme sigue igual de gruñón que siempre, Kiba y Shino también estaban preocupados pero no tanto como yo... Hinata —ella alzó la mirada, Naruto tenia sombras debajo de los ojos. Se notaba el cansancio en ellos—, si no fuera por que los chicos me obligaron hoy seguiría aquí, esperando a que despertaras.

El corazón se le encogió al ver el estado en el que estaba, sin dormir y apenas comer, seguro estaba preocupado por Hinata.

**«Eso es muy tierno» **

**«Sí, lo es»**

—Naruto-ku-

—¡Espera un momento! —Tenten entró dándole un portazo a la puerta, Sakura y Temari venían detrás de ella—. No puedo creer que te acuerdes de él pero no de mi, ¡Encima la abrazas! ¿¡Quien demonios te crees para andar tocando a mi Hina!?

Apuntó a Naruto enojada y celosa, era totalmente injusto que él pudiera tocarla y ella que era su mejor amiga no, para colmo de mas Hinata mostraba un rostro mas relajado al lado del Uzumaki.

—¿Estaban espiando?

—Claro genio, ni pienses que te dejaría a solas con ella y mas si Hina perdió la memoria —se cubrió la boca de un sopetón—. Uy, se me escapo.

—¿Que? —miró a Hinata, quien triste bajó la cabeza—. No, dime que no es cierto... Hinata.

—La n-noche en que me atacaron yo olvide quienes eran ustedes, p-pero no te olvide a ti Naruto-kun.

Él suspiro aliviado, mientras aun se acordara de quien era él todo estaba bien.

—Que milagro, dattebayo.

—¿A que te refieres con milagro, Naruto? Hinata apenas y se acuerda de nuestros nombres —Sakura se cruzó de brazos enojada.

—Bueno, eso esta mal Sakura-chan, pero no se ha olvidado de mi.

Las tres kunoichis hervían de rabia, todo por culpa del rubio hiperactivo. Aunque claro, con tal de que Hinata se acordara de él todo estaba bien. Sakura tronó sus dedos y observó a Naruto con una sonrisa cínica. Este se ocultó detrás de Hinata.

—Si no fuera porque Hinata esta aquí estarías perdido Naruto. A lo que iba, todavía no he descubierto el por que de su amnesia, pero espero que no sea nada grave.

—Que bueno, Entonces ya puede salir ¿Verdad? —la sonrisa de Naruto era demasiado para que Sakura pudiera rechazar su propuesta, ella mas que nadie sabia lo mucho que él había extrañado a Hinata, pero no podía dejarla irse aun sin saber la gravedad del asunto.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Aun no Naruto, debo hacerle un par de estudios...

—Entiendo —bajó la cabeza desanimado, ni siquiera se molesto en discutir pues sabia que su amiga no retiraría su palabra—. Te veré mas tarde Hinata-chan.

Salio por la puerta triste. Sakura dirigió sus ojos verdes a las otras dos Kunoichis:

—Chicas, ustedes también tienen que irse, debo hablar con Hinata a solas.

**«Tus amigos son simpáticos, se preocupan mucho por ti»**

**«¿Y tu, Tsukiyo-san? ¿Tuviste amigos?»**

**«En mi anterior vida sí»**

En su anterior vida... Hinata se dio cuenta del tono melancólico en sus palabras. ¿Acaso quiso decir que ella había muerto? Si bien Tsukiyo era un mar de misterios que Hinata no comprendida, esperaba que en un futuro tuvieran confianza la una a la otra.

Un momento después, la aludida se puso rígida al escuchar sobre la "charla". Tsukiyo bajó las orejas, sabia que el momento en que la descubrieran llegaría, pero no pensó que fuera tan rápido.

Tenten y Temari cerraron la puerta dejando a solas a Hinata y Sakura. Esta ultima sacó unas fotos donde se mostraba la espalda de la Hyuga con el sello en el centro.

—Hina... lo que quiero hablar contigo es sobre el sello en tu espalda... ¿Tú sabes que es?

**«Cuéntale, tarde o temprano lo tendrían que saber»**

—Sí lo sé —los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos. Incrédula tomo a Hinata de los hombros.

—¿Como lo sabes? —preguntó entrecortadamente.

—Ella me lo dijo.

Sakura creyó estar escuchando mal por un momento. Sin embargo su mente proceso lo dicho por Hinata:

_"ella"_.

Hace unas horas había estado investigando el sello de Hinata, y lo que encontró la asusto. Las palabras que formaban el Jutsu eran: _"circulo" _y_ "transmigración". _Al principio pensó que las palabras estaban mal conjugadas pero si seguía indagando en libros _Rinne Tensei_ significaba _el circulo de la transmigración._

Pero, no existía un jutsu llamado de esa forma salvo... el jutsu de la reencarnación de Samsara; en el cual un usuario poseedor del Rinnegan es capaz de canalizar el chakra a energía vital en gente fallecida o que han perdido su alma.

Sin embargo los únicos que poseía el Rinnegan era Nagato, Madara y Obito Uchiha: quienes habían muerto. También estaba Sasuke, salvo que él no sabia como hacerlo.

Para ese entonces su teoría de un alma en el cuerpo de Hinata había sido anulada, bueno... ahora la hipótesis parecía posible.

—¿Quien es _ella_, Hinata?

Las preguntas cortantes de la Haruno la incomodaban.

—E-el biju en mi interior.

Haruno Sakura quisó ser sorda por primera vez en su vida.

La voz de Tsukiyo resonó en la cabeza de Hinata.

**«Hinata, tengo que decirte algo»** Una cálida voz que no se asemejaba en nada a un monstruo. Sin embargo, el tono serio de ella no le había gustado.

**«¿Q-que ocurre, Tsukiyo-san?»**

**«Es muy apresurado de mi parte decirte esto, pero yo no soy... bueno»** Hinata se asusto cuando la voz de Tsukiyo disminuyó. Hasta ahora, siempre se notaba confiada **«Yo, liberare tu chakra y el mio»**

**«E-eso no suena tan mal...»**

**«Tienes razón, pero el problema proviene de lo que ocurre una vez lo hago» **El silencio de Hinata le indico que continuara** «no es fácil explicártelo todo a la ligera, necesito que estés tranquila y sola, preparada para esto... porque lo que diré es una historia muy larga ¿Comprendes?»**

**«Si»**

—Hina ahora vuelvo, ni se te ocurra moverte.

**.**

**.**

Los rastreadores eran perros fantasmales. De enorme tamaño, con su pelaje negro y dotado de grandes dientes y garras, ojos grandes como platos de un color rojo. Siempre con una sonrisa cínica.

Hace mucho tiempo, se decía que estos animales significaban muerte; buscaban a su presa hasta el final de los días y cuando la encontraban aullaban, aunque no como un lobo normal, sino que sonaba igual al tintineo de cadenas chocando una con otras. Haciendo que sea tortuoso para quienes los escuchara y aveces provoque el sangrado de oreja.

Las creencias dicen que era un mito, que solo servia para asustar a los forasteros. Según la leyenda traían mala suerte... o al menos eso dicen.

También estaba la creencia de que un rastreador no puede cruzar un curso de agua corriente, aunque nadie sabe el porque.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó un rastreador a otro. Su voz gruesa y profunda lo hacia mas tenebroso de lo que ya era.

—Nada, el ultimo rastro se perdió a orillas del río... al parecer sabia que iríamos por ella y fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para confundirnos.

El perro fantasmal asintió.

—Sin embargo existe la posibilidad de que el contenedor no haya ido tan lejos. Es imposible aguantar un sello de esa magnitud, y mas si se elije a un humano al azar, por lo que pienso debe estar débil.

—Muy bien, hemos hecho lo que podíamos, entreguemos el informe al idiota que trata de gobernar el mundo.

—Pensé que quería destruirlo.

—Era un chiste, gobernar al a mundo seria caer bajo. Siempre hay que ver mas alto, en este caso la exterminación del planeta.

**.**

**.**

El aire tenso casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Sasuke levantó una ceja pensando en lo extraño que Sakura no pudiera solucionar un problema, y mas si este era su fuerte... la chica había ido a buscarlo arrastrándolo del brazo diciéndole una y otra vez que necesitaba su ayuda (claro que en silencio, no vaya a ser que Naruto se entrometiera); miró a Hinata quien observaba la nada, luego por puro instinto activó su Sharingan sorprendiéndose por lo que veía.

Los canales de chakra de Hinata estaban cerrados, salvo en su espalda que era donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad. Recordó cuando vio al Kyubi por primera vez y la gigantesca masa de chakra alojados en el sello de Naruto. ¿Y si fuera igual esta vez?

No eso era imposible, no había forma de que ella pudiera aguantar el poder de un Biju y vivir para contarlo.

Aunque estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas, por lo que también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una técnica de sellado, pero ¿Quien querría sellar un chakra que no era como el de Naruto o el suyo mismo?

—¿Y bien, Sasuke-kun, que ves?

—Tiene los canales de chakra cerrados, es extraño que siga viva. Dijiste que tenia un Biju... eso es irreal. La Hyuga no aguantaría tal cantidad de poder. Seguro te confundiste.

—No me confundí. Lo dijo Hinata.

—Sakura, tiene perdida de memoria, lo habrá soñado.

—Entonces como explicas que tenga todo su chakra alojado en una zona en especifica al igual que Naruto.

Frunció el ceño. Tenia razón, pero Sasuke quería creer que eso era estúpido e imposible. Nadie podría encerrar a un Biju así de la nada y sin preparación previa. Era... estúpido.

—Quizás alguien en contra de su Clan lo haya hecho.

—Oh vamos, Sasuke-kun, ni tú te lo crees.

—Es lo mas razonable, ella no puede te-

La luz desprendida del cuerpo de Hinata los hizo perder el hilo de la conversación.

El poder de Tsukiyo se exteriorizo por primera vez. El Byakugan de Hinata se activo por si solo y la pupila se tiño de negro, los dientes caninos crecieron mas largos y filosos.

Un manto azul cubría su cuerpo y la habitación.

Sakura retrocedió asustada; Sasuke desvaino su espada incrédulo.

—Te lo dije —le recriminó Sakura.

El poder de Tsukiyo disminuyó, despareciendo por igual los rasgos faciales de ella.

—L-lo siento, ella dijo que lo hiciera —Hinata se disculpó. Sasuke gruñó, casi estaba a punto de cortarle el bendito cuello.

—¿Que haremos ahora? —preguntó la Haruno. Se acercó a Hinata y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Es obvio, averiguar que esta ocurriendo aquí —suspiró.

Los ojos onix de Sasuke la miraron como si intentara traspasar su alma.

—Dile a Naruto que venga y muéstrale las fotos.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Estas loco? Sabes como se pondrá cuando se entere que Hinata es alguien como él. Perderá los estribos.

—Es el único que entiende de esto, ni tu ni yo tenemos un Biju... y quien mejor Naruto para esto.

**«¿El rubio tiene un Biju?»** preguntó Tsukiyo.

**«Sí. D-desde que era niño»**

Bajó las orejas. No le había creído al viejo pervertido cuando le comentó sobre futuras sorpresas (hasta había creído que era una broma)... Estar ante los salvadores del mundo era suficiente... pero que uno de ellos tuviera un Biju era impactante. Lo bueno, es que sabia lo necesario sobre su tarea y quienes la ayudarían; el problema residía en que había querido no decir nada hasta que Hinata pudiera recuperarse. Al parecer su contenedor tendría que soportar un gran peso.

Apenas y había abierto uno de sus canales de chakra (lo que permitió a Hinata el primer modo Biju de Tsukiyo) con tal de que ella se adaptara a su poder, porque si Hinata no era capaz de aguantar ellas dos morirían. Sin embargo, su secreto (ahora revelado) complicaba las cosas... el plan de abrir el sello a medida que pasaran los días se veía en problemas por esos ninjas; es mas el Uzumaki tenia un Biju, y eso no le gustaba, era como traer a la vida amargos recuerdos.

**«Recuerda lo que te dije. Una vez empiece no hay nadie que lo detenga»**

**«Lo sé... ¿Es normal tener m-miedo?»**

**«Todo el tiempo» **

—Bien, iré a buscarlo.

Sakura abandonó la habitación dejando solos al Uchiha y la Hyuga.

Sasuke la observó curioso, la forma en que Hinata temblaba lo volvía aun mas curioso.

—El Biju —ella alzó la mirada topándose con los de él. Bufó frustrado pensando en como una torpe Hyuga había podido aguantar a un... monstruo—, ¿Que te dijo? ¿Por que tú?

Dudó en contestar.

—No m-me ha dicho el por que.

—Mientes —sus ojos teñidos de rojo.

Se miraron mutuamente, Sasuke intentó someterla en un genjutsu solo por curiosidad, ya que el Byakugan veía a través del genjutsu. Pero algo se lo impidió.

_«¿Un bloqueo?»_ pensó. Aunque, incluso si fuera así, Hinata no podía hacerlo, todo su cuerpo (salvo una zona sin importancia) carecía de chakra que le permitiera bloquear su mente. Si no era eso, entonces ¿Que tenían esos ojos)

—Yo no mentiría, Uchiha-san.

—Hmph, eres un completo misterio.

Y quizás mas de lo quería imaginar.

**.**

**.**

**«Deja de quejarte, mocoso» **Gruñó molesto.

Naruto estaba sentado en la puerta de entrada del hospital sin intenciones de irse. Cada cuanto se paraba y caminaba de un lado a otro esperando a que sus compañeros de equipos aparecieran.

**«¡Kurama! entiéndeme, primero me echan y luego Sakura viene gritando "Sasuke-kun", es molesto»** El Uzumaki se quejaba agitando los brazos mientras caminaba de una esquina a la otra.

**«Pensé que la habías superado»**

**«Y lo hice 'ttebayo... pero es seguro que se trata sobre Hinata-chan. Por cierto lucia muy cansada ¿Viste sus ojeras?»**

**«Hm, sí»**

**«Debe ser la falta de comida»**

**«¿Eso crees?» **Naruto asintió** «No estaría tan seguro. Si hubieras observado mejor, o usado un poco mas el cerebro, notarias lo que yo vi» **Kurama observó un punto entre sus patas y Naruto.

**«¿Que viste? ¿Es malo?»**

**«Estas a punto de saberlo»**

A la lejanía diviso a Sakura correr hacia él.

No evitó pensar en que vio Kurama que él no. Quizás era que no prestó atención, ya que estaba conmocionado por el hecho de que Hinata había despertado; Si bien notó los rígida que había estado en todo momento (pensó que era por su falta de memoria) también creyó sentir la presencia de chakra de la misma baja... casi inexistente.

_«Solo suposiciones»_ se dijo Naruto.

La mano de Sakura lo tomó por el brazo. Lo miró nerviosa intentando, de alguna forma, aclarar las ideas en su cerebro. De repente la existencia de Hinata había tomado una importancia desconocía... mas bien lo que ella significaba para un Biju.

—Naruto —su voz sonó igual a un susurró; el Uzumaki ido en sus pensamientos apenas y prestaba atención— Tienes que ver una cosa.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se iluminaron.

—¿Ya puedo volver a Hinata? ¡Al fin! Me estaba impacientando 'ttebayo. ¡Eh y ¿Por que fue el teme?... no es que este celoso ni nada por el esti-

—¡Naruto! necesito que escuches... Hinata no esta bien, en realidad, tenemos un problema.

Se acercó a ella asustado.

—¿D-de que hablas? Ella esta bien, Sakura-chan.

—No. Hinata... —agarró las fotos y se las mostró—. Tienes que ver esto.

Tembló al identificar el cabello oscuro de la Hyuga recogido y su espalda nívea descubierta. El sello negro cubría una parte de su espalda formando lineas irregulares, en el centro de este la palabra transmigración se leía con total claridad. Pudo deducir un par de lineas similares a las suyas; sin embargo era algo que prefería no creer.

Kurama frunció el ceño y maldijo incontables de veces. El recuerdo de Nagato utilizando el jutsu de la reencarnación de Samsara apareció vagamente como eso, un claro ejemplo de maldad y recuperación de almas. Solo sabia que las personas capaces de utilizar ese jutsu estaban muertas, lo cual lo enfurecía aun mas.

—No, no. Es imposible, ¿Como es que... Sakura-chan.

Naruto rogó zarandeando sus hombros. Ella observaba el suelo en busca de una repuesta, pero la única que venia era:

—No lo sé.

Sin querer escuchar mas Naruto corrió hasta la habitación de Hinata, seguido por los gritos de su amiga. Su paciencia se volvió una bomba de tiempo, ya no importaba el porque Sasuke tenia que haberla visto antes que él, tampoco importaban las miradas de los demás.

En él lo que mas importaba era _¿Por qué Hinata?_

**.**

**.**

—¿Y bien?

—La pista se perdió en un rió, señor. Debe haber sabido que la estaríamos buscando con la ayuda de los rastreadores.

Una risa se escuchó.

—Por supuesto. Ella no es alguien con quien se deba jugar, ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que dijeron los integrantes del Clan? Si ella esta viva es por traición; ahora que mi padre esta muerto yo debo guiar la voluntad que se perdió. Ella nos traiciono cuando intercambio palabras con el enemigo. Es una traidora a la sangre, la maldad la corroe y nosotros, los que quedamos, debemos exterminar una raza que ha utilizado nuestros secretos a su beneficio.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Algo mas que decir?.

—Los títeres y rastreadores se dirigirán a Suna, al parecer el rastro se encuentra cerca de allí. Haremos lo posible para capturarla.

—Muy bien, me alegra que entiendas... Es una verdadera pena que Tsukiyo no pensara lo mismo. Debió haberse quedado en el infierno por donde vino.

**.**

**.**

Ahora el chakra conocido se hacia mas fuerte, notorio. Kurama negó varias veces pensando en que muchas cosas dejaron de tener sentido hace mil años atrás. Tal vez fue el momento en que se convirtió en Kyubi por primera vez que ya nada era como antes. Los recuerdos de su antigua vida eran deprimentes, solo existía sangre y llanto.

El pacto que en algún momento existió, entre un Clan fundador y los demonios, había sido eliminado por su culpa. Supongo que eso ocurre cuando te involucras con el enemigo; todos los demonios inferiores a él se lo advirtieron, pero Kurama hizo oídos sordos.

La ceguedad de sus actos lo habían llevado a la muerte inmediata.

Luego, solo había ira y un nuevo comienzo.

**.**

**.**

_Diario 1_

_Mis primos dicen que debería dejarlo, ya que (y es muy claro) que me descubrirán tarde o temprano. _

_Que debería__ importarme, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo incorrecto que es esto y lo mucho que me gustan romper las reglas._

_Sé cuanto me juego con la "traición" que estoy cometiendo; muchos pueden salir heridos y yo también._

_Sin embargo, soy cuidadosa y solo ha sido una visita._

_... pero nadie ha dicho que sea la ultima._

**.**

**.**

¡Hola!

Lamento no haber actualizado. Simplemente estaba carente de inspiración.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima.

PD: Mis disculpas por los errores de ortografía.


	4. Capítulo 4

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi_ Kishimoto

**_._**

**_._**

**ABISMO DE ESTRELLAS**

**.**

**.**

**_El mar de los muertos_**

**.**

**.**

_Erase una vez unos ojos blancos... iguales a la pureza._

_Erase una vez Tsukuyomi, el dios de la luna, enamorándose._

_Erase una vez unos ojos blancos... iguales a la sangre._

_ ..._

_Erase una vez... la misma historia repetirse._

...

El dolor a pesar de cuantos años o siglos pasasen seria siempre el mismo. La sensación de que uno ya no es humano es mas doloroso de lo que se cree. Ahora solo quedaban los recuerdos de un pasado marcado como una enorme y profunda cicatriz. Las decisiones que en un pasado escribieron el fin del siglo ahora traían consigo consecuencias como forma de pago.

_"¿Alguna vez has viajado al mar de los muertos?"_

Le había preguntado aquella mujer que tanto odiaba. Sin embargo, aquella mujer la había "amado" y "cuidado" como si fuera una pieza de invaluable colección... y quizás eso era.

En aquel entonces, cuando no había guerras y solo estaba la paz, existía la pequeña esperanza de un mundo donde no hubiera diferencias entre _ellos_ y lo _otros._

_"No. Pero me lo diras ¿Verdad?"_

Había respondido la niña o de esa forma lo recordaba.

_"Eres tan curiosa. Buen, en algún momento, querida, nosotros iremos con nuestro dios. Él nos protegerá como yo los protejo a ustedes. Pero los que son diferentes a nosotros, llenos de maldad y avaricia, se irán al mar de los muertos." _

La pequeña de cabellos blancos asintió. La mayor de las dos cepillo su cabello largo y lacio, sonriendo gentilmente; cualquiera diría que era mas hermosa que la propia luna y la persona mas gentil del mundo. Aquella mujer que escondia su verdadera personalidad al pueblo... al universo, siempre decía la verdad:

_Los malos se irían al mar de los muertos._

_Los buenos... nadie sabe._

**_._**

**_._**

Hace un milenio atrás, cuando apenas era una aprendiz de Biju, los recuerdos de su vida pasada solo eran borrones, una imperfección en su nueva vida. No sabia su nombre, ni tampoco de donde venia.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba el vago recuerdo de haber formado parte de algo... el pensamiento de que en el pasado... era alguien importante. Pero no le dio importancia.

Tanto él como los otros Bijus no sabían quienes era, ni porque estaban allí. Solo, desde su nacimiento, se dedicaron a saber en que se basaba su tarea de ser un monstruo atrapado en el cuerpo de un humano.

Cuando niños, la sola idea de pensar que se separarían era aterradora. Y era comprensible, eran como hermanos e inseparables.

Luego, vino la peor parte.

Los recuerdos volvieron de repente como un rayo golpeando el suelo.

Un pasado lleno de alegría, felicidad y odio.

Sus amigos sufrieron las mismas consecuencias que él. El odio fue mas grande que todos los demás sentimientos, dominados por la ira decidieron tomar caminos distintos; dejando de lado la amistad que los unía, ahora siendo bestias sedientas de maldad.

La primera vez que conoció a un Uchiha, fue el ultimo día en que la poca humanidad que le quedaba vio la luz del dia. Madara utilizo el Mangekyō Sharingan en él tomando completo control sobre su cuerpo.

Había utilizado su poder para luchar contra Hashirama Senju, pero no fue suficiente para que este muriera, es mas el Hokage lo detuvo con el jutsu de sumisión; Aun libre el Kyubi fue sometido a formar parte de Mito Uzimaki, siendo esta su contenedor.

El odio por los humanos aumente conforme pasaran los años. Sin embargo, su nuevo y ultimo contenedor, Naruto, le trajo devuelto la humanidad que alguna vez había perdido.

Heredando un cariño por el rubio, Kurama se convirtió en una mejor versión de él mismo. Como muestra de agradecimiento, Kurama lo protegería cuando sea necesario... bueno, ahora no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo:

**«He dicho que te calmes. Te aparecerán canas»**

**«Todo el día me has estado diciendo que me calme. ¡No puedo calmarme 'ttebayo! Piensa un poco en como Hinata debe estar sufriendo y ella mostrándonos una gentil sonrisa intentando aparentar. Eso me entristece ¡Es mi amiga! Tengo que hacer algo por ella 'ttebayo»**

**«Paso numero uno: Cálmate» **Naruto quería arrancarse los pelos para ese entonces. A veces detestaba esa actitud calmada de Kurama **«créeme, mocoso. Pensaras mejor si estas calmado»**

**«Estoy calmada 'ttebayo... ¿Ahora que?»**

**«Piensa lo que le dirás cuando la veas y que no se te ocurra llorar» **Naruto asintió **«Bien, ¿Lo pensaste?»**

**«Aja»**

**«Eso es todo. Debes tener un completo control sobre ti mismo si no quieres que sea la Hyuga quien termine llorando»**

Bufó. Él nunca lloraría, era Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke apareció por el pasillo con su típica expresión desinteresada. Observó a Naruto, quien se quedó estático en su lugar. El azabache camino hasta él mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó su amigo al rubio, este se sorprendió al escuchar justamente esa pregunta por aparte de él. Sasuke miró a otro lado avergonzado (sabia que nunca debió haber dicho eso) estaba siendo... muy amable, cosa que nunca pasaba. Aunque últimamente su "amabilidad" solo estaba dirigida a Sakura. Pero claro, son detalles.

—Sí 'ttebayo.

—¿Te calmaste? —un tic elevó la ceja del Uzumaki varias veces.

—¡¿Porque todos dicen eso?! ¡Estoy bien, teme! ¡No me pondré a llorar cuando la vuelva a ver, así que ya cállense todos! —Comenzó a caminar enojado, hablando entre dientes y gruñendo. Él no era tan impulsivo ¡Por lo menos podrían aparentar que no lo sabían!

Sasuke negó y suspiró dándose cuenta de que, en realidad, Naruto no estaba llevando demasiado bien la situación. Lo mas seguro es que se viera reflejado en Hinata lo que él tuvo que pasar de niño.

Fuera del recinto Sakura lo esperaba ansiosa.

—¿Lo viste?

Él asintió. Ella bajó la cabeza nerviosa, tantas dudas la estaban estresando; dos dedos en su frente llamaron la atención de la Haruno. La leve sonrisa de Sasuke provocó un sonrojo en ella.

—El dobe sabrá que hacer.

—Eso espero, el sensei Yamato no tardara en llegar —Aun sonrojada quisó buscar una forma de no sentirse tan avergonzada.

—¿Cuando lo llamaste? —los dedos de Sasuke aun estaban en su frente, bien sabia que estaba pensando ella, pero decidió hacerse el desentendido.

—Hace unos días cuando descubrí el sello... como no sabia envié un mensaje pidiendo que viniera. Gaara ya lo sabe, lo único que falta es esperar que llegue. Creo que no falta mucho.

El Uchiha asintió.

—Entonces sera mejor avisarles a los demás que esta ocurriendo.

Quitó los dedos de la zona haciendo suspirar a Sakura. Ahora empezaba a extrañar el tacto del hombre, ¿Quien podía entenderla?

**.**

**.**

Una vez Sasuke se fue, Hinata decidió cambiarse. Se estaba colocando el short cuando escuchó a la puerta abrirse de un golpe. Asustada agarró la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo, el short cayo quedando en ropa interior. Se sentó en el piso mirando la pared. Quien quiera que haya entrado no tenia modales.

Se murió de vergüenza al escuchar los pasos de la persona.

**«Es un pervertido»** dijo Tsukiyo, comenzando a cerrar sus ojos tratando de dormir, pero Hinata apenas y hacia acaso a lo que decía.

Tembló cuando unos brazos cubrieron sus hombros. El aliento del hombre chocaba contra su cuello, mientras el cabello rubio acariciaba su mejilla izquierda.

—Hina.

La voz entrecortada de Naruto le asombró. Él la acercó aun mas a su pecho temblando. Prometió que no iba a llorar, pero las fuerzas se desvanecieron al ver la espalda con sellos de Hinata. Le recordaba a cuando lo rechazaban por ser un monstruo y nadie lo quería. Sabia que ella también tenia un pasado doloroso, siendo odiada por su Clan y tratada de débil por su padre; No, el no la trataría de esa forma solo por tener un Biju.

El hombro de Hinata comenzó a mojarse. Triste por entender que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Naruto, acaricio la melena dorada esperando a que se tranquilizara. De un momento para otro comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna (la cual usaba cuando su hermana, Hanabi, tenia pesadillas o no podía dormir).

Naruto se fue relajado poco a poco hasta dejar de temblar.

—Naruto-kun —El aludido no levantó la mirada, solo siguió escondido en el cuello de la peliazul—, t-todo ira bien.

—Yo debería animarte 'ttebayo. Soy pésimo.

Hinata sonrió conmovida. Quitó los brazos de Naruto y dio la vuelta observando las lagrimas caer por esos ojos azules.

Tsukiyo casi se muere de la ternura al ver a la Hyuga retirar las lagrimas con sus dedos.

—N-no lo eres... gracias.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué? —inclinó la cabeza de forma inocente.

—Por i-intentar a-animarme.

Volvió a sonrojarse. Naruto rió por lo cómica de la expresión de Hinata.

—E-eres malo —hizo un puchero provocando que Naruto continuara riendo.

—Pero luces graciosa 'ttebayo. A todo esto ¿Por que llevas esa sabana? ¿Tienes frió? Suna es muy caluroso.

El Uzumaki acercó su rostro al de Hinata. Los ojos perlados se agrandaron ante la repentina cercanía. Hinata ya estaba hiperventilando y sintiendo los primeros síntomas de un futuro desmayo.

—Oh, cierto. Te estabas vistiendo. Lo siento —rascó su cuello.

—Esta b-bien —se mordió el labio—. Naruto-kun s-sé a que has venido.

Él asintió. Resignado cambio a modo Sabio, observó los canales de chakra de Hinata (algunos cerrados otros fluyendo lentamente), luego el sello alojado en su espalda conteniendo la energía restante.

Frunció el ceño al comprobar que el sello no estaba cerrado sino abierto. Le extraño que el Biju no haya aprovechado para controlar el cuerpo de la Hyuga... no podía creerlo, seguramente era el mismo Biju controlando los distintos puntos. El Byakugan de Hinata seguía inactivo.

**«¿Esto es posible, Kurama?» **Kurama se rascó la cabeza dudoso.

**«Estoy igual de sorprendido que tú. Cuando lo vi creí que era una broma de mal gusto, pero al parecer si existe un Biju que controle el chakra del contenedor»**

**«Pero entonces, el Biju que tiene Hinata... es ¿bueno?» **Se miraron confundidos.

**«No estoy seguro, mocoso. Pero déjame decirte que un Biju no escoge a su contenedor al azar»**

**«Lo tenia planeado 'ttebayo» **dijo Naruto (o grito).

—El día que te atacaron... fue esa vez ¿Verdad?

Hinata sintió.

—C-cuando fui al río, Ts-Ookami-san apareció y ocurrió eso —si no fuera porque se acordó de lo que dijo Tsukiyo habría cometido un error, aunque aun persistía la duda de por que ocultar su verdadero nombre.

—Oh, pero ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Kurama rascaba su cabeza completamente confundido.

—No lo sé —puede que no lo supiera, pero sentía que cuanto mas Tsukiyo evitara decírselo mas duro seria el impacto de la noticia. Incluso, cada vez que el canino hablaba sobre eso, se tensaba o apartaba la mirada triste.

—Bueno, no te preocupes 'ttebayo. Yo encontraré la forma de ayudarte, así que dime él te odia; créeme el odio al principio de la relación es muy normal, pueden ser un poco cabeza dura pero son cosas —guiñó el ojo sonrojando a Hinata.

**«¿A que te refieren con cabeza dura, Uzumaki?»**

**«N-nada Kurama. Era un chiste 'ttebayo»**

El Kyubi gruñó no muy convencido.

—Pero no es hombre.

Tanto Naruto como Kurama dijeron un '¿eh?'.

—¿¡Una mujer!? —el rubio se pasó de un salto agarrándose la cabeza de forma exagerada. Actitud que sorprendió a Hinata hasta el punto de que se alejara y chocara contra la pared— ¿Un Biju una mujer? Eso es imposible Hinata, seguro te mintió.

—N-no lo hizo, Naruto-kun. Pero ¿Q-que tiene de malo que sea u-una mujer? —ella no veía el problema, sin embargo para ellos encontraban el problema mas que desconcertante.

—Es que no existe un Biju mujer 'ttebayo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar un golpe propinado en la puerta los asusto. De repente no eran ni uno o dos eran varios golpes. Naruto por instinto colocó su cuerpo por delante de Hinata; debería salir pero lo primero que pensó fue en su amiga indefensa, sin poder usar el chakra para defenderse.

—Cambiante, Hinata. Hay que irnos —él miraba la puerta con total atención en caso de que se abriera.

Esta asintió temblorosa dirigiéndose al baño. Su mente estaba en blanco al seguir escuchando los golpes en la puerta.

Entonces, gritos desgarradores provenientes de afuera provocaron un creciente aceleramiento en el corazón de Hinata. Y no era solo gritos. Eran cadenas chocando una contra otra, igual a un tintineo... anunciando la llegada de la muerte.

Tsukiyo abrió los ojos de repente.

_Habían llegado._

Termino de cambiarse de la forma mas rápida posible. Tsukiyo seguía sin hablar mientras ella le preguntaba una y otra vez que estaba ocurriendo; claro que la aludida no sabia que decir, la situación era de lo mas irreal.

Poniéndose su ultima prenda observó a la ventana: la imagen la aterró.

Los habitantes corriendo y gritando tratando de escapar de unos perros con pelaje negro y ojos color sangre. Vio a una de esas horrendas bestias agarrar a una mujer, la mordía, desgarraba y se regocijaba ante la sangre de la muerta.

El Byakugan de Hinata se activó por pocos segundos, pero esos segundos fueron necesarios para llamar la atención de la bestia.

Se miraron mutuamente. Rojo y blanco.

_Muerte y vida._

El animal sonrió cínicamente.

**«Corre»** dijo Tsukiyo alarmándose **«¡Corre!» **volvió a gruñir con una voz mas fuerte.

Y así lo hizo.

Salio disparada del baño, con un veloz movimiento tomó su campera y agarrando el brazo de Naruto.

—H-hay que irnos, ahora —el Byakugan volvía a mostrarse por segundos asombrando a Naruto.

Sin ninguna palabra arrastró a Naruto fuera de la habitación.

Detrás de la puerta el lugar era un caos. Los enfermeros corrían a todas partes curando a los lastimados. El olor a sangre invadió el lugar. Las personas llegaban lastimados y gritando ayuda.

Otra vez sus ojos palpitaron. Sin embargo, continuaron activando y desactivándose varias veces provocando dolores de cabeza.

Naruto vislumbró a sus amigos viniendo hacia ellos agitados, todos estaban igual de asombrados por lo terrible de la situación.

—¡Menos mal que están bien! —dijo Sakura. A su lado Sasuke mostraba una expresión molesta mientras miraba a Hinata—. Hemos estado matando a esas cosas, pero siguen apareciendo.

—¿Que? ¿Como es posible 'ttebayo?

—No lo sabemos, Gaara y Kankuro dieron la orden de resguardar a los habitantes, ya casi nadie queda en la calle —Temari estaba transpirando, pero por sobretodo estaba bien—. Lee fue con ellos... esto es un desastre, de repente aparecen atacando a todo un país.

Shino y Kiba se acercaron a Hinata, quien aun estaba muy confundida. Los dos la abrazaron protectoramente, no hacia falta aclarar cuanto la extrañaron.

—Que bueno que estas bien Hinata —dijo Shino, ella asintió.

—Sí, e-estoy bien —mintió no queriendo que se preocuparan.

—Menos mal, Hina-chan. Estaba tan asustada, pensé que esos perros salvajes vendrían a comer a mi lindo conejito —Tenten alejo al Inuzuka y Aburame para abrazarla.

_«Vinieron por ella»_, pensó Sasuke. Sí, era tan obvio, se lo había dicho el mismo animal minutos antes de matarlo. El Uchiha que había vencido a varios de los títeres se terminó enfrentando con uno que decía todo el tiempo _'sabes que esta aquí, dénnosla'. _En ese momento no entendió a que se refería sino que solo lo mató, pero ahora que miraba a la Hyuga y pensaba en el Biju encerrado dentro de su cuerpo... pues, todo era mas claro que el agua.

—Tú —se acercó peligrosamente a Hinata. Los demás no cabían de la impresión por la acusación del Uchiha—. Esto es tú culpa, sabia que ese monstruo que llevas dentro nos traería problemas.

—¡Sasuke-teme! ¿Que dices si Hina no hizo nada? —Naruto intentó apartarlo pero fue inútil, Sasuke desvaino su kanata poniendo en cuello de la Hyuga. Esta ni se inmutaba.

—Oye Uchiha, deja a Hinata —gritó un Kiba furioso por la acusación.

Las Kunoichis fruncieron el ceño cuando la mano de la ojiperla se posó en el pecho del azabache.

**«Hinata... debes relajarte, estas por cometer una locura. Escúchame, te lo ruego» **Hilos de chakra, creados pr el subconsciente de la menor, impidieron que Tsukiyo pudiera hacer un jutsu.

**«Como puedo hacerlo cuando te esta llamando monstruo»**

La tranquilidad con que dijo la oración alertaron a Tsukiyo. Hinata le daba la espalda, sus manos cerradas en puños mientras sangre fluía de ellas.

_Ira. _

La ira contenida de ver cuerpos muertos y gente siendo lastima por algo que quizás haya sido su culpa.

La mente de Hinata se estaba dejando dominar por el odio, y ese odio afectaba de igual forma a Tsukiyo. Esta intentó controlar la adrenalina que aumentaba a medida que los segundos pasaban. De pronto las articulaciones de Tsukiyo dejaron de moverse y un terrible dolor en la sien produjo que gritara.

**«¡No! D-debes luchar de o-tra form...»**

No pudo terminar la frase pues Hinata, quien sabe como, liberó el chakra por si sola. Una masa enorme de poder azotó los canales rompiendo el jutsu que lo retenía.

Exteriorizó el chakra azul mostrándose la forma de cola y orejas de lobo. Los incisivos fueron reemplazados por colmillos y los ojos de Hinata activaron el Byakugan.

Los ninjas retrocedieron espantados. Naruto no podía creerlo cuando vio el odio en los ojos de la tierna Hinata.

Con su mano, Hinata quebró la katana de Sasuke y luego con una fuerza inhumana lo estrelló contra la pared. El Uchiha gimió de dolor. La parte cruel de Hinata sonrió con arrogancia, no estaba consciente de lo que hacia solo era la rabia contenida hablando por ella.

—H-hina —Tenten no pudo seguir hablando, los ojos perlados la miraron de forma cruel.

Ignoró a los presentes caminando hasta la salida del hospital.

La gente la observaba espantada, pero ni caso hacia.

Fuera del establecimiento la poco paciencia que tenia desapareció. Sangre por todas partes, cuerpos mutilados.

_Un mar de muertos._

_Igual al de hace un milenio atrás._

El Cuerpo de Hinata adoptó su forma parcial.

Un enorme lobo en casi su forma final. El tejido muscular comenzando a extenderse por los huesos de lobo mientras la cola brillaba en tonos azules.

**.**

**.**

Los rastreadores dejaron de matar a las personas cuando el olor a chakra llamo su atención. Sonrieron cuando vieron a la chica transformase en un lobo.

—Nuestro trabajo esta hecho, vayámonos —dijo el líder.

—Pero señor no hemos acabado.

—Lo principal era que liberara su poder, lo hemos hecho y preferiría no estar aquí cuando ese animal comience a atacar todo lo que este a su alrededor.

Se esfumaron sin dejar rastro contentos por su cometido.

El plan había resultado a la perfección: ahora no habría problema en rastrear el chakra de Hinata. Con el sello roto era imposible hacerlo otra vez, ya que este solo se hacia por el creador del mismo.

**.**

**.**

Por mas furiosa que estuviera Hinata o el animal, este no se movía. Solo miraba el mar de sangre en el suelo y aullaba. Uno pensaba que atacaría a la ciudad tal como lo habría hecho Naruto, pero eso no ocurrió.

El lobo veía a los muertos fijamente sin expresión alguna.

Nadie hacia nada, quien sabe si era por miedo o por curiosidad... aun así nadie dejaba de mirarla.

Todo estaba en calma, el cielo oscureciendo lentamente, las estrellas comenzando a brillar en la oscuridad y la luna alzándose en el manto nocturno.

Sino fuera porque Sasuke utilizó el Rinnegan para controlarlo quien sabe cuantas personas mas estarían muertas.

Naruto no pudo evitar mirar a Hinata (en su forma animal) incontable de veces. Kurama tampoco dejaba de pensar que demonios estaba ocurriendo, se supone que no existía otros Bijus, solo era nueve... ¡Demonios! ya nada era coherente. Incluso el chakra que emanaba la Hyuga le era familiar, pero no lograba relacionarlo con ninguno.

**«¿Que haremos 'ttebayo?»**

**«Hay que esperar»**

Esperar. Palabra que nunca le gustaba; esperar significaba algo que podría durar para siempre o solo minutos, era molesto.

Minutos después aparecieron las kunoichis, al lado de estas Yamato.

—¡Yamato-sensei! —Naruto fue corriendo hasta él. El aludido lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras caminaba hasta la bestia.

—Se tardó —reclamó Sasuke.

—Lo siento, pensé que esto ocurriría... menos mal que Hinata no ha adoptado la forma final.

—¿Que hará sensei? —Naruto tocó la pata del lobo con temor.

Yamato se dio un momento para ver al animal. Lo lamentaba por la chica pero no había una posibilidad de regresarla a su estado normal. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de el cristal en su frente se sorprendió.

Era la joya de cristal, la misma que Hashirama le dio a Tsunade y esta a Naruto.

Se rió de la suerte que tenia, pero aunque la duda de donde la obtuvo el Biju quemaba como el fuego lo importante ahora era traer devuelta a Hinata.

—Utilizaremos el Jutsu de sumisión.

—¿Que? —dijeron los allí presentes al mismo tiempo.

—Lo que dije. Hinata volverá a su estado humano y podremos averiguar de que esta conformado sus sellos o intentar descifrar quien los hizo —miró a Sasuke mientras realizaba sellos con sus manos—. Mantenla inducida un rato mas, necesito que este quieta cuando lo haga.

El Uchiha asintió.

—Deberían alejarse —dijo Yamato—. Una vez sea consiente intentara liberarse.

Sakura alejó a Naruto del lugar, aunque este quería estar cerca de la Hyuga cuando volvería a la normalidad.

Madera apresó el cuerpo del lobo impidiendo su movilidad. La luna ya estaba en la cima del cielo nocturno.

—Ahora.

Sasuke dejó de controlar el cuerpo del lobo alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

Antes de que comenzara a moverse de forma descontrolada, Yamato colocó la palma de su mano en la sien del lobo produciendo que extrajera el chakra de este.

Los alaridos se hicieron presentes mientras el ninja hacia aparecer los once pilares de madera alrededor del área.

—V-vamos que pasa —murmuró.

El proceso estaba tardando mas de lo debido... sin embargo de un momento a otro el tamaño del lobo disminuyó, el chakra comenzó a suprimirse de forma lenta y segura. Naruto sonrió cuando vio que Hinata estaba regresando.

Cuando el rostro de Hinata por fin se mostró, esta gritó.

Un grito con lagrimas y el calor intenso en su espalda al igual que esa noche.

—¡Yamato-sensei deténgase! —Naruto intentó llegar hasta ella, pero Sasuke se lo impidió. Hinata sollozó cuando el proceso termino—. ¡Déjame teme, debo ir con ella!

La Hyuga levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de Naruto...

—Na...Naruto...

El dolor y cansancio la sumergieron en una maravillosa oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

—¿D-donde estoy?

Se encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca, también silenciosa.

—Oh, te despertaste.

Saltó en el lugar. Delante suyo una joven de cabellos blanco y ojos de igual color la observaban con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Q-q-quien eres? —la muchacha se rió.

—Es increíble que no me reconozcas niña.

—¡Tsukiyo-san!

Ella asintió.

—Sí... bueno, en mi versión humana —Hinata bajó la cabeza recordando que se habia convertido en un lobo—. Cierto, fuiste cegada por la ira, justamente lo que te dije que no hicieras.

—Lo siento.

Tsukiyo acarició el cabello negro de Hinata aun sonriendo.

—Tranquila, al menos no paso nada malo —dejó escapar un suspiro. Era la hora—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije una vez que llegado el momento hablaríamos? —Hinata asintió—. Bien, este es el momento. Primero déjame presentarme. Mi verdadero nombre es Tsukiyo Otsutsuki.

**.**

**.**

_Diario 2_

_La vida siendo una encantadora flor en el maldito jardín... mejor dicho en esta villa de repente se me hace muy aburrida._

_Vamos, podría ser mas interesante que hacer todo de forma correcta._

_Es por eso que estoy pensando en volver._

_Si, sé que la primera vez que me encontré con ese estúpido demonio fue algo áspera, pero podría entablar un vinculo con sus amigo. Ellos son simpáticos, menos ese idiota._

_¿Quien se cree que es para llamarme mocosa?_

**.**

**.**

Hola!

Por fin termine este capitulo. Me costó un poco, pero creo que quedo bien; espero les guste.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios.

Nos leemos en la próxima. :D


	5. Capítulo 5

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi_ Kishimoto

**_._**

**_._**

**ABISMO DE ESTRELLAS**

**.**

**.**

_**La princesa del Byakugan**_

**.**

**.**

Hinata se dio un momento para observar el rostro de Tsukiyo. El cabello largo y blando, ademas del Byakugan era algo común en aquellos provenientes del clan Otsutsuki... Sin embargo lo que le llamo la atención fue la tiara en su frente cubierta de diamantes y como detalle final un zafiro azul profundo.

Tsukiyo esperó a que ella reaccionara. Sentía sus mejillas arden, ya que hace años no la observaban con tanta atención. Sonrió cuando Hinata miro el zafiro con sumo detenimiento, aunque no la culpa, esa cosa gritaba _'¡Mírame!'_

—E-eres humana.

Dejó escapar una risita cuando escuchó a la Hyuga. Era justo lo que esperaba.

—Si lo soy.

La voz de Tsukiyo era como una melodía. Suave pero firme. Tan familiar y a la vez no. De alguna forma le recordaba a su madre.

—¿P-pero c-como? —Hinata ladeó la cabeza confundida, era como uno de sus sueños menos pensados (quizás lo mejor era pensar que era un sueño). Los rasgos faciales de la Otsutsuki se endurecieron; la realidad era tan deprimente como dura. Un golpe al hecho de que estaba muerta y que por arte de una fuerza sobrenatural estaba "viva".

Suspiró cansada.

—Es una larga historia, y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —Era verdad. Tenia todo el tiempo para relatar el porque de sus acciones; de todas forma el cuerpo de Hinata estaba a salvo con sus amigos, ademas de una protección extra que era la joya de cristal.

La Hyuga asintió, a su vez Tsukiyo la incitó a que se sentara a su lado.

Amabas rodeadas de paredes blancas que nadie sabia cuando extensas eran o si siquiera había un fin.

—Desde el comienzo yo sabia quien eras. Mi misión era y es ser el Biju de la heredera del clan Hyuga —se miraron entre si—. No es una decisión que yo haya querido o tomado por mi misma, sino que fue planificado. Cuando me uní a ti fue porque debía. Es extraño de decirlo, pero yo no soy un Biju en su totalidad, ya que un Biju completo puede sobrevivir sin necesidad de un cuerpo humano que lo resguarde... pero cuando alguien como yo no tiene en donde almacenar su poder corre el riesgo de morir.

Hinata se asustó al pensar que Tsukiyo pudo haber muerto.

—Aun así creo que siempre tendré que disculparme contigo. Fui muy brusca.

—No t-tiene porque disculparse. Si yo fuera usted también l-lo haría.

La risa de Tsukiyo provocó que Hinata respingara.

—Deja de llamarme de "usted", solo soy mayor por...hm... ¿Dos años? ¡Espera! Creo que unos mil años ¡Estoy hecha una anciana! ¿No tengo arrugas o si? —Hinata negó— Oh menos mal —sin quiera darse cuenta comenzaron a reír. ¿Hace cuanto que no reía así?

—Pero aun no entiendo que esta ocurriendo.

—Bueno, todo empezó cuando una pareja de enamorados rompió los limites de lo permitido. Veras en mi Clan existía una chica, ella siempre decía que no le importaba las leyes del Clan y que esas misma leyes estaban hechas para romperse.

La Hyuga notó en brillo de esos ojos idénticos a lo suyos opacarse.

—El punto es que un día ella conoció a un enemigo del Clan. Esta persona vivía apartada de los terrenos con su otra gente protegiendo su pueblo. Y... mantener una relación con un traidor significaba la pena de muerte —dejo escapar un sonrisa triste—. Sin embargo, ella nunca hizo caso a lo que le decían... ni siquiera a mi. Sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, pero nunca miro atrás. Hasta que un día el traidor apareció muerto.

Hinata se tapó la boca horrorizada.

—Aunque ella sabia quien había sido el causante de tal acción. Kaguya Otsutsuki mató a ese hombre a cambio de poder. Se dio cuenta de que mi amiga había dejado de obedecerla y como consecuencia lo mato. La líder, Kaguya, estaba cegada por el poder de querer ser superior y no dudo en atacar a su propio Clan cuando estos se opusieron a sus planes —se tomó un momento para después continuar—... al final Kaguya murió, al igual que ella —una solitaria lagrima se deslizó por sus mejillas—. Sin embargo, ella pidió que sus ojos fueran extraídos para dar inicio a un nuevo Clan... El Clan Hyuga.

Se miraron sin decir nada.

—Luego de muchos años Kaguya volvió a aparecer con el objetivo de destruir a la tierra que la vio morir, aunque fue en vano. Las naciones ninjas impidieron que eso ocurriese... pero existe alguien cuyo objetivo es encontrar a la heredera del Byakugan.

—Pero n-no se supone que ella dio sus ojos y estos ya no existen.

Tsukiyo negó. Como deseaba que la historia fuera contada de forma fácil, pero era tan complicada como una enredadera.

—Al parecer nadie contaba con que ese Byakugan, en vez de mezclarse, acumulara una pequeña masa de poder para el próximo heredero. Aveces la sangre de su antiguo portador puede actuar en los ojos y resguardar parte de su chakra, provocando que los ojos activen un poder escondido a una persona compatible con su primer portador... Aunque eso algo que se da si la primera heredera mujer del Clan posee sangre de la primera portadora. En este caso sé que parte de la sangre de ella fue mezclada con la de un Hyuga y eso provocó que ahora tu heredaras sus ojos.

Cualquiera sentiría la cabeza mareada después de tal extensa explicación, todos menos Hinata. Supuso era parte de siempre escuchar las quejas de los demás.

Comprendida todo a la perfección, todo, no había ningún detalle que no entendiera.

Tsukiyo esperaba miles de preguntas después de eso, pero solo una sola provocó que su corazón brincara:

—Esa chica... ¿Eras tú?

_La antigua Otsutsuki._

_ La antigua princesa del Byakugan._

_ La antigua traidora. _

Asintió.

**.**

** . **

_Erase una vez el silencio de la tierra._

_Tsukiyo observó las estrellas resplandecer en un mar de oscuridad... y luego la muerte._

**.**

**.**

Naruto apartó a Yamato de Hinata de un empujón con una fuerza casi bestial. Sus manos temblando al ver la sangre en el suelo y el rostro pálido de la Hyuga. La ropa estaba rasgada y sucia con el color rojo, ademas de los raspones en su brazos y piernas (los esfuerzos por intentar liberarse). Desesperado la tomó por los hombros para luego cubrirla con su chaqueta.

La luna resplandecía en lo alto del manto nocturno mientras murmullos se escuchaban a lo lejos, eran las victimas de tal horrendo ataque. Los ninjas y médicos ayudaban a quienes se encontraban en peor estado, mientras los menos afectados contemplaban a la joven de cabello negro y piel pálida.

Por un momento creyeron que su vida acabaría cuando la vieron convertirse en ese gigantesco lobo, incluso el animal había tenido tiempo para aullar y alzar sus patas con el objetivo de atacar a la vez que mostraba los colmillos y rugía. El solo recordarlo era espantoso. Gracias al cielo la situación pudo controlarse rápidamente por Sasuke Uchiha. Pero nadie pudo creerlo cuando el lobo desapareció y se convirtió en una chica.

Los gritos de ella agonizando fue oído por los allí presentes, la voz quebrantándose y el dolor presente en todo momento; sintieron pena por ella y los demás contenedores, obviamente no era tarea fácil cargar con un... _monstruo._

Sin embargo, se sorprendieron aun mas cuando el salvador del mundo ninja fue corriendo hacia ella. Quizás él ni se percataba de su mirada desencajada y horrorizada. Naruto pronuncia el nombre de Hinata incontables de veces esperando que de esa forma se despertara.

Sakura se acercó hacia su mejor amigo, luego le tocó el hombro con una mano.

—Naruto... debemos llevarla a que la curen.

Asustado de que la aparten otra vez de su lado atrajo a Hinata aun mas hacia él. Los ojos llorosos de Naruto provocaron que su corazón se comprimiera.

—Sakura-chan —la voz de él apenas era audible— Quiero ir 'ttebayo.

—No puedes, y es mejor que te quedes aquí, no vaya a ser que hagas un escándalo —Sakura se alejó dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Hinata.

Un equipo ninja levantó el cuerpo inerte de la Hyuga y después la colocaron en una camilla.

**«Ella estará bien»** Kurama, al igual que Naruto, estaba igual de nervioso. Hace tanto tiempo no había experimentado tal grado de adrenalina.

**«No puedo evitar sentirme asustado»** Se sentó en el suelo tapándose el rostro con las manos.

**«No te alarmes, un Biju no dejaría que su contenedor muera»** Naruto enfocó su mirada en Kurama.

**«¿Tú sabes algo de esto?»**

**«Estoy seguro de que esas cosas buscaban algo... y lo encontraron. La Hyuga tiene lo que ellos quieren, aunque al parecer eso no acaba allí»** Naruto lo miró confuso. Kurama procedió a explicarle algo que ya debería saber, pero cuando se tiene al ninja mas torpe de toda la galaxia había que hacer un pequeño (por no decir gran) esfuerzo **«El Biju tenia la _joya de cristal_ en su frente, lo que me hace pensar que sabia algo así iba ocurrir... Aunque alguien tendría que haberle dicho que Yamato tiene las células del primer Hokage»**

**«¿Crees que Madara esta vivo?» **El Kyubi se rascó la barbilla dudoso.

**«Es una probabilidad. Lo mejor sera estar alerta, mocoso»**

**«¡No dejare que le pase nada a Hinata 'ttebayo!» **Levantó el puño con una amplia sonrisa.

**«Sí, sí. Deja de gritar, quiero dormir»**

Aunque lo menos que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y pensar con claridad.

**.**

**.**

Oculto en un lugar desconocido, un hombre descansaba en sus aposentos mientras miraba el techo de la habitación. Las cortinas balanceándose dejando entrar un aire cálido.

Un repiqueteo en la puerta lo hizo levantarse de la cama y colocarse una bata. Dijo un 'Pase' fuerte y claro, luego de un momento apareció una mujer de cabello largo y rostro pintado de blanco resaltando sus labios carmesí.

—¿Que noticias tienes?

—La señorita Hinata ha adoptado su forma de Biju, el chakra se ha liberado por completo.

—¿Cuantos muertos? —observó el paisaje detrás de las ventanas maravillado por las olas del mar.

—Al rededor de ciento cincuenta, señor.

—Excelente. Ahora solo queda esperar, ninguna de las dos estará feliz cuando sepan lo que hemos hecho, buscaran vengarse y yo... estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos.

—Disculpe que me entrometa mi señor, pero ¿Como esta tan seguro de que harán eso?

—Porque es parte de su misión —dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Ella bajó la cabeza.

La mujer asintio y acto seguido se retiró de la habitación.

Lo mejor era no hacerle muchas preguntas a su_ "señor"_.

**.**

**.**

Carraspeó cuando no pudo mover sus brazos para frotarse los ojos. Al mismo tiempo intento mover las piernas, pero estas estaban amarradas. Se asustó obligándose a abrir los ojos mientras se movía con el objetivo de soltarse. Estaba boca abajo con la sabana cubriendo parte de su cuerpo desnudo.

Hinata sintió las ataduras oprimirse con mas fuerza quemando su piel en el proceso. Chilló de dolor. Dejó que su vista vagara por la habitación, la cual estaba oscura y la ventana estaba cerrada impidiendo que entrara luz, si es que era de día.

**«No puedo creer que te hayan atado»** Tsukiyo, en su aspecto de lobo, bufó. Levantó una ceja completamente enojada.

**«¿Que hago?»** Preguntó Hinata.

**«Bueno, siempre esta la opción de usar fuerza sobre humana, aunque eso produciría que te hicieras daño... así que mejor esperemos a que alguien venga»**

Resignada asintio dejando de forcejear.

**«Pero puedes gritar»**

**«No h-haré eso»** se sonrojó ante la idea de que un medico la viera desnuda.

**«Vamos, sera divertido.»** Hinata negó repetidamente **«Ah, no tienes sentido del humor»**

Por un momento recordó la vez que Naruto quería hacer una broma a uno de los miembros del Clan Hyuga y ella había dicho que no porque seria peligroso y los retarían. En ese instante Naruto le había dicho que era aburrida y no tenia sentido del humor, ademas había puesto la mejor cara triste del mundo logrando que Hinata aceptara a realizar la travesura. Obviamente al final los atraparon, pero gracias a eso fue el comienzo de muchas tardes juntos y travesuras.

... ¡Naruto! ¡Sus amigos!

Se había olvidado por completo que esas bestias atacaron a los habitantes de Suna y ella había perdido el control.

El pánico volvió a dominar su mente, lucho contra las ataduras en vano.

—Bien, g-gritare.

**«¡Esa es mi chica!»**

Aquel grito se escuchó en todo el tercer piso. No tardaron en entrar dos enfermeras que casi botan la puerta. _«Quizás fue demasiado fuerte»_ pensó Hinata tratando de ocultar sus ojos con el flequillo, ademas de ese enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¡Estaba desnuda!Sentía las sabanas acariciando su espalda provocandole frió.

—¡Ha despertado! Tranquila no entre en pánico, todo estará bien — Ya era bastante tarde para que le dijera aquello. La chica cerro la puerta para evitar que alguien viera a Hinata. Abrió las cortinas gruesas (esas que impedían que la luz entrara) y acto seguido levantó la ventana. El sol alumbró la habitación.

Hinata se removió incomoda en la cama atrayendo la atención de la enfermera. Esta sonrió acercándose a ella. Con un par de sellos eliminó las ataduras de Hinata.

—Espero no la hayan lastimado mucho, Yamato-san dio la orden para ponérselas... dijo que eran una protección en caso de que... bueno, ocurriese algo malo.

La Hyuga asintio, sabia que ese "algo malo" era por causa de ella. Ni quería pensar que ocurrió mientras estaba en estado inconsciente; apenas y recordaba esos animales de pelaje negro y ojos rojos atacando a las personas. La sola idea provocaba que su estomago revolviese.

—¿C-cuanto ha pasado? —preguntó tímida.

—¿Desde que esta inconsciente? —Hinata asintio—. Hm, no mucho. Tal vez once horas, no estoy muy segura, al menos esperábamos que estuviera dormida por mas tiempo. Lo bueno es que esta mejor, le traeré una muda de ropa limpia. En un momento vuelvo.

Se fue dejando a Hinata tapándose con la sabana.

**«A todo esto ¿Recuerdas todo? Esperaba que recuperaras la memoria después de eso»**

**«Sí l-lo recuerdo. El nombre de mis amigos... todo»**

**«Genial, te dije que no pasaría mucho»**

Tsukiyo tenia razón cuando dijo que la amnesia no duraría demasiado. Sin embargo, no le comentó sobre el cosquilleo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando a causa del chakra. Sentía los ojos aun mas resistentes que antes y su flujo de chakra parecía a un torrente. Era potente, pero, increíblemente, el cuerpo de Hinata resistía tal cantidad de poder.

Caminó por la habitación con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo; se acercó a la ventana observando el paisaje de Suna. Todo parecía estar normal, pero las imágenes del ataque volvían una y otra vez: Una ciudad cubierta de sangre y una luna brillando en la oscuridad.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, Hinata respingó del susto cuando escuchó los gritos provenientes del pasillo.

—No... ¡No otra vez!

Corrió hacia la puerta para poder cerrarla con seguro, pero no fue hasta ese momento que retrocedió ante el repentino golpe. Al parecer alguien había estampado la puerta. Asustada corrió hacia un rincón de la habitación abrazando sus piernas; lo ocurrido ayer la había dejado traumatizada, tenia un miedo terrible a transformarse de nuevo y herir a los demás sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Entonces los gritos se hicieron mas claros: Era Naruto.

Siguió entando en el rincón, pero ahora sin miedo alguno que la paralizara. El recuerdo de ella susurrando el nombre del rubio actuó como un calmante: el color azul de sus ojos eran la única forma de sentirse segura y a salvo. Así es desde que lo conoció.

Mantuvo su mirada en la puerta deseado que él entrara.

—¡Déjame Teme! ¡Quiero entrar! —las quejas del Uzumaki tranquilizaron a Hinata.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra idiota! —dijo Sakura. Que bien se sentía recordar quien era la pelirosa—. Soy la única que puede entrar, así que vete.

—¡No! ¡Yo seré el primero 'ttebayo! —volvió a forcejear con Sasuke, quien le impedía el paso (era como una roca dispuesta a no moverse de allí)—. Siempre son tú y el teme, eso es abuso de poder.

—Eres molesto Naruto, nosotros tenemos mas experiencia que tú en estas cosas.

—¡Mentira! Yo soy él único que entiende lo que esta pasando Hinata. Sasuke solo la acusó de ser la causante de todo ese desastre —Hinata pudo imaginarse a Naruto mirando de mala forma a su amigo y este devolviéndole la mirada. También pensó que Sasuke tenia razón; si no fuera por ella ninguna persona habría resultado herida, pero Hinata no lo sabia... esa es la diferencia.

La enfermera, que estaba al lado de Sakura con la ropa en mano, habló:

—Por favor déjenme pasar, la señorita Hinata esta esperando —se notaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esos tres, ¿Acaso no tenían otro lugar en donde discutir? Estaban molestando a los demás pacientes con todos sus gritos.

—¡Quiero entrar 'ttebayo! —Naruto hizo un puchero.

—¡Olvídelo! Es mi paciente, así que quítese de ahí. Nadie vera a la señorita Hinata aparte de mi.

Arrastrando los pies Naruto se quitó del camino, esa mujer le asustaba, si cometía un paso en falso podría acabar hecho trizas (como cuando Sakura lo lanzó por los cielos). Aunque dijo una ultimas palabras:

—Pero entrare ¿Cierto?

Ella hizo oídos sordos cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Ya mas relajada buscó con la mirada a Hinata encontrándola acurrucada en una esquina. Pobrecita, lucia tan pequeña y delicada con el cabello cayendo a los costados de sus hombros y el labio fruncido, la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo dejando a la vista los pies de la Hyuga.

—No te preocupes —dijo la enfermera de forma maternal—. Dentro de poco podrás reunirte con tus amigos. Ven, te traje tu ropa, estaba sucia y rota así que mande a que te la arreglen.

—G-gracias —murmuró Hinata.

El regalo de Tenten estaba intacto, limpio, ademas desprendía un dulce aroma a flores. Sonrió agradeciendo nuevamente a la enfermera. Unos minutos después estaba completamente vestida.

—Ah por cierto —del vestido blanco saco un collar con un dije en forma de luna menguante. Otro regalo de su amiga—. Ten, es tuyo. Lo he sacado cuando te trajeron aquí.

—Muchas gracias ah...Hm...

La mujer sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Aika.

—Gracias Aika-san —se ruborizo.

—No hay de que —los golpes continuos en la puerta provocaron que frunciera el ceño—. Vamos, debo llevarte con Yamato-san.

Hinata bajó la mirada, era hora del interrogatorio, como le dijo Tsukiyo algo peor estaba por venir y era mejor apurarse. Aika abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a Hinata.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Naruto cuando enfocó su vista en ella. Lucia como nueva, sin ninguna herida que le recordara a la Hinata agonizante. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Por su parte, el Naruto asustado ya no estaba, ahora sus ojos azules eran brillantes e impactantes como siempre lo fueron.

Tsukiyo pensó en como ella miraba a la persona que amaba de esa forma, de eso ya mil años. Era como el fuego y el hielo. Unos ojos tan prepotentes que hacia a sus piernas temblar y no poder contestar. Cada que se observaban era como una explosion de sentimientos, provocando que se confundiera. Al principio no sabia que era... pero luego encontró la palabra, aquella misma que sus padres habían usado: _Amor_.

No pudo negar que el sentimiento le había sido indiferente hasta ese entonces, es mas había creído que eso era algo idea por los humanos para darle un significado a esa tales "mariposas". Aunque tuvo que admitir le gustaba ese hormigueo en la boca de su estomago.

Como le gustaría que esa historia se volviera a repetir. Extrañaba ser la joven que no prestaba atención a los mayores y decía que la vida solo se vive una vez. Extrañaba salir a cabalgar y que su mejor amigo, un halcón, le siguiera el paso mientras sentía el viento revolviendo su cabello. Aquella libertad... que le duro poco, momentos de felicidad... que se desvanecieron. Todo aquello escrito en un diario que se prendió fuego quedando en cenizas.

Tsukiyo Otsutsuki, mejor conocida como la princesa del Byakugan, murió en los brazos de una tierra que la vio cometer la peor traición:

_Enamorarse._

Pero, esta seria la ultima vez viendo el mundo, así que debía cumplir una ultima misión que su amigo (casi hermano) le ha encomendado y Hinata era la única que podía hacerlo. Confiaba en ella con su vida, sabia que no la traicionaría, con Hinata tenia una ultima oportunidad de sentirse viva.

—Hola —dijo la Hyuga en un susurro apenas audible.

—Hola, Hina —Naruto se acercó aun mas a ella; _«Déjà vu»_ pensó—. ¿Estas mejor? —Ella asintio—. Me alegro, estaba asustado.

Últimamente todo lo relacionado con Hinata lo asustaba. Pensaba que si no estaba a su lado la perdería, como detestaba sentirse impotente.

Antes de que pudiera contestar por esa repentina declaración. Sakura gritó.

—¡Vamos, Yamato-sensei no espera, ya podrán hablar mas tarde!

**«¡Ha arruinado la mejor parte!»** Se dijo Tsukiyo refunfuñando.

**.**

**.**

Para Tsukiyo las casualidades no existían.

Cuando tenia seis años su tía le contaba historias sobre princesas vanidosas y príncipes encantadores, Tsukiyo siempre había amado esos hermosos relatos. Tantas veces soñó con vivir un cuento de hadas, también con enamorarse a primera vista. Claramente, cuando maduró, se sintió avergonzada de lo ilusa que era. No existía tal príncipe que la rescataría de las garras del malvado dragón. No, eso era toda una ilusión. Se había dado cuanta que no hay tal cosa a la edad de doce años, cuando su tía le contó porque sus padres habían muerto, a manos de _esos asesinos. _Lloró tanto esa noche y fue en ese momento en que se prometió ser fuerte, una guerrera y proteger el pueblo de esas bestias.

Las princesas de largo cabello dorado había muerto para ella, al igual que las historias de amor.

Era ella, su arco y una pelea.

Romper las reglas fue su decisión. Enamorarse de él fue su decisión.

Se ha cuestionado si el destino existe, pero mientras ella tenga la mentalidad para tomar sus propias decisiones eso es solo una historia mas.

Quizás el que Hinata sea la próxima princesa del Byakugan era parte del destino. O tal vez mala suerte.

Minutos atrás Shino y Kiba abrazaron a Hinata como si les fuera la vida en ello. Tenten, Lee y Temari la abrazaron por igual alegres de verla en buen estado. Sin embargo, no comentó el hecho de que recupero su memoria... no le parecía el momento adecuado para eso.

Gaara se acercó a Naruto para susurrarle unas palabras, las cuales Hinata no pudo oír pero si vio a Naruto asentir. El Kazekage dio la orden de que tomaran asintio pidiendo exclusivamente a que la Hyuga se sentara al lado suyo, puesto que ella era la principal causa de la reunión.

Yamato llegó momentos después lamentando su retraso.

—Creo que todos sabemos el porque de esta reunión —asintieron salvo Hinata que mantenía la mirada en sus manos—. Ayer a la noche unos ¿lobos? no lo sabes, aun no hemos conseguido información al respecto, el punto es que atacaron a los habitantes de Suna. Lo que sabemos es que muchos de los atacados comentaban que esos "lobos" decían _'¿Donde esta ella?' _—Observó a Hinata aunque no dijo nada.

**«No estés nerviosa, solo diles lo que te he dicho. Yo estaré aquí a tu lado»**

—Creemos que se referían a ti, Hina —dijo Tenten con la mayor delicadeza.

Esta vez habló Yamato.

—Sacamos esa conclusión por que una vez te transformaste se fueron, parecía que eras su principal objetivo, aunque no sabemos por qué.

—No has mantenido engañados, Hyuga —dijo Sasuke cínico—. Ya dinos que ocultas.

—¡Detente teme! Ella no hizo nada —Naruto estaba comenzando a molestarse. Odiaba ver a su amiga en ese estado y Sasuke no ayudaba mucho.

—Deténganse los dos —intervino Yamato. Tanto el Uzumaki como el Uchiha callaron, ahora Yamato centro su atención a Hinata—. Entiendo que esto sea difícil para ti, pero debemos saber que ocurre y a que nos enfrentamos. ¿Nos lo dirás?

**«Tú puedes»** la animo Tsukiyo.

Hinata dejó escapar el aire que llevaba retenido desde un buen rato, luego asintió mirando a Yamato.

—Hace una semana, cuando veníamos a Suna, un l-lobo me atacó dejando el sello en mi espalda —el ninja asintio, él ya lo había visto. Un sello tan complicado de hacer como difícil de romper—. L-luego de eso me dijo que lo mejor era mantenerlo como un secreto.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Yamato. Todos se mantenían absortos en las palabras de Hinata.

—T-tenia que estar preparada, prometió que me lo explicaría llegado e-el momento —hizo una pausa, pensando que mas decir—. Las bestias de ayer eran perros fantasmales, son marionetas que sirven con el objetivo de m-matar. Su amo les p-pidió que me encontraran para liberar el chakra aloja en mi i-interior.

—Por eso mataron gente, para enfurecerte —dijo Gaara, ella asintio.

—El que dio la orden es un descendiente o t-tiene sangre del Clan Otsutsuki.

Tsukiyo sintió al aire irse de sus pulmones. Las preguntas no se detendrían, no hasta que todo quedara claro.

Al parecer Kurama se quedo igual de helado.

El Kazekage miró a Hinata sin creer lo que decía.

—Se supone que ese Clan ya no existe. El ultimo que vivió fue el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, que murió hace dos años en la guerra.

—No lo sabes, pero nadie aparte de un Otsutsuki puede manejar así de bien a los perros fantasmales.

—Pero que quieren de ti ¿Tu Biju? —preguntó Tenten.

—Ella no lo sabe —Por mas que hayan hablado tanto tiempo, Tsukiyo aun no comprendida que era lo que esa persona (que aun no conocía) quería. Quizás fueran sus ojos, pero era difícil de entender que haría con ellos—. Solo me ha dicho que no estaremos a salvo mientras estemos quietos.

Hinata casi sonríe, nunca pensó que seria protagonista de algo tan irreal.

—Es posible que sea Madara —intervino Naruto—. Después de todo es descendiente de Indra, uno de los hijos del Sabio 'ttebayo.

Tsukiyo levantó una ceja... tal vez el chico rubio tenia razón...

—¿Como lo sabes, dobe?

—Me lo dijo Kurama.

Repentinamente el corazón de Tsukiyo se detuvo.

_No_. Tenia que ser una broma.

**.**

**.**

_Diario 3_

_Mi tía había dicho que ellos mataron a mis padres. _

_Debería creerle, pero no puede evitar sentirme insegura acerca de ello._

_Estoy empezando a dudar sobre mi misma y mis decisiones._

_Él me hace dudar._

_Un demonio._

**.**

**.**

¡Espero les haya gustado! Ame escribir este capitulo XD.

¡Se viene la acción! Prácticamente estoy gritando de la emoción.

Muchas gracias por darme ánimos a continuar la historia.

Lamento si hay faltas (horrores) ortográficos.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Pd: ¡AH!


	6. Capítulo 6

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi_ Kishimoto

**_._**

**_._**

**ABISMO DE ESTRELLAS**

**.**

**.**

**_Contando estrellas_**

**.**

**.**

_El primer encuentro fue la chispa que prendió la llama._

_El segundo encuentro avivo el fuego._

_El tercer encuentro provocó un incendio que seria difícil de apagar._

**_._**

**_._**

_Hace muchos años Tsukuyomi no era considerado un dios sino un demonio que podía controlar el agua como a él le plazca. Su cabello azul oscuro largo, una luna menguante pintada en su frente, ojos celestes cual zafiros y una cicatriz cubriéndole parte de su hombro. La mayoría decían que era un mensajero del rey de los demonios que buscaba dominar el mundo de los mortales; nunca lo veían pero los forasteros decían era hermoso, otros que era mujer. Sin embargo, nadie sabia como se propago la apariencia de un demonio que no habían visto._

_Un día como cualquier otro, Umiko salio a recolectar unas hiervas para su hermana, esta decía que le dolía mucho la panza por lo que ella amablemente decidió prepararle un té, pero se encontró con que no había hiervas. Rápidamente, preocupada por el bienestar de su hermana, fue hacia el bosque sin darse cuenta que había traspasado los limites de Kioto._

_Siguió buscando encontrando con varias plantas medicinales útiles. Sonrió dichosa empezando a recolectar sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada._

_Umiko no era tan hermosa como su hermana Kaguya, esta en cambio era la belleza entre las bellezas; muchos de los hombres que visitaban el palacio Otsutsuki era por su hermana, una diosa, la salvadora del mundo. Umiko se había resignado a ser la sombra de la princesa. Recordaba que de niña su hermana siempre había sido la preferida, pero no era algo que Umiko odiara porque, claro, Kaguya no tenía la culpa de ser buena en casi todo. Umiko, por otro lado, era torpe con el arco y flecha, pero buena en la curación, sus amigas incluso decían que era muy tonta y aunque tenían razón ella no se lo tomaba de mala forma, es mas solo sonreía y se limitaba a encoger los hombros._

_A veces pensaba en como seria conocer un demonio. Su curiosidad era tan grande que en las tardes o mañanas se detenía a observar el límite que los dividía, un árbol sagrado de inmenso tamaño. Se preguntaba que tipo de criaturas habría allí._

_Y hoy había sido el día en que rompió las barreras de lo prohibido._

_Escuchó ramas romperse detrás suyo, asustada se giró observando la cantidad de árboles y sombras, no podía distinguir quien estaba allí._

_—¿Quien e-es? Muéstrate._

_La luz filtrándose entre los árboles, el sonido de una cascada cerca del lugar, el palpitar de su corazón, el quebrar de las ramas y... unos ojos azules._

_Él se dejó ver._

_—T-tu eres... Tsukuyomi._

_Los días pasaron. En una noche de luna ambos dejaron de ocultar sentimientos que no creyeron existentes. Una noche de luna llena Umiko se sintió amada por primera vez..._

_Tsukiyo significaba noche de luna... el mismo nombre que le darían a su hija antes de que murieran._

**.**

**.**

Quizás estaba escuchando mal. Sí, eso era, estaba escuchando mal.

Ese chico rubio no dijo _'Kurama'_. No, claro que no. Se supone que él estaba muerto... ¿Verdad?

Sin embargo, sintió el nudo en su garganta hacerse mas fuerte y doloroso. Cerró los ojos dejando que sus recuerdos vagaran: La primera vez que lo vio había dejado de respirar. Aquellos ojos color fuego con tonos ámbar, la pupila en forma de hendidura vertical la apresaron desde el principio.

No creía que existiera demonio tan amenazador como imponente.

En un momento quiso huir, alejarse de aquel peligro que ese demonio representaba. Sabia que moriría si no hacia algo, pero no pudo... esa mirada... estaba siendo cazada por el peor de los depredadores. Lo único que pudo hacer (lo cual fue estúpido, muy estúpido) es decir _'¿Que me miras?'_. Tuvo que admitir no fue lo mas inteligente porque luego él mostró una media sonrisa enseñando los colmillos. El cabello pelirrojo hasta los hombros y mal atado le daba un aspecto desinteresado, pero para Tsukiyo fue mortífero; ella no conocía colores de pelo tan extravagantes como lo era aquel.

Ella no pudor negar lo atractivo que ser.

La curiosidad que le provocó él era como un imán, el objeto al principio tiembla dependiendo de la lejanía y una vez se esta mas cerca del imán el metal es atrapado con rapidez. Y fue aquella curiosidad la que la condeno.

_¿Estaba arrepentida?_ No, no lo estaba._ ¿Estuvo asustada?_ El miedo siempre esta, incluso cuando nos convencemos de que todo estará bien.

Si aquel Biju se llamaba Kurama debía ser coincidencia. Coincidencia, algo que ella no cree.

—Aun así, Kurama sabe que él esta muerto —intervino Sakura. Los dientes de Tsukiyo rechinaron al escuchar el nombre de Kurama.

—Sí —dijo Naruto—. Pero tal vez no este del todo muerto 'ttebayo.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! Una persona no puede estar del todo muerta —Sakura no tenia mucha paciencia en cuanto a Naruto se trataba.

—Tal vez Naruto tenga razón ¿Y si no murió como todos creemos? Tal vez el Biju de Hinata tiene algo que quiera Madara para hacerse mas fuerte, y mientras no se lo demos lo mas probable es que siga atacando como ayer.

**«No es Madara, Hinata»**

**«¿Como lo sabes?»**

**«Lo he estado pensando y ese hombre no es un descendiente directo del Clan Otsutsuki. Es verdad que tiene nuestra sangre, pero se necesita un lazo aun mas poderoso para dominar un ejercito de marionetas. Por lo general esas cosas tienen mucho respeto a quien los invocó, pero no a un Uchiha. Saben que los Uchihas han muerto en masa por su "trágica" historia y no es conveniente estar como un Uchiha cuando saben que desperdiciara el poder que el inframundo le ha dado a los perros fantasmales... aunque puede que este equivocada, lo cual es una gran posibilidad.»**

No es que ella hubiera visitado el mundo de los traidores ni nada por el estilo, Tsukiyo prefiere llamarlo un pequeño Tour; solo una vez tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al rey de los muertos y era mejor no reencontrarse con él... su boca apestaba a sangre. Si bien recordaba las primeras personas en visitar el inframundo fueron Adam y Eva, esa historia no tuvo un final feliz **«Aun que si fuera Madara, tal vez haya tenido que matar a varios Otsutsuki para que lo respetaran cosa que es poco probable»**

**«¿Por qué? Pensé que habían muerto hace años?»** Ya casi había perdido su tartamudeo, un buen signo de que entraba en confianza.

**«Bueno, según sé ahora viven en la luna ocultos de los demás»** Dijo esto ultimo con tranquilidad, pero provocó que Hinata abriera mucho los ojos.

**«Me pregunto ¿Como es que sabe todo eso?»**

**«Tengo informantes... tenia, el ultimo murió hace dos años» **sonrió recordando a su viejo amigo en sus últimos días de vida.

Hinata asintió, momentos después una pregunta proveniente de Naruto la distrajo.

—¿Hinata me estas escuchando? —ella observó a los lado cohibida ante las miradas.

—L-lo siento estaba pensando —Naruto sonrió al ver el sonrojo de ella.

Sasuke bufó.

—¿Como se llama tú Biju? —preguntó Gaara.

Ella parpadeo pensando en que decir. Tsukiyo estaba dudando sobre si decir su nombre o seguir como Ookami, el miedo estaba provocando que respirara irregularmente y los latidos del corazón aceleraran. Mientras tanto Hinata mordía su labio nerviosa, estaba tardando mas de lo normal.

—B-bueno... S-s-se...

Tsukiyo no le estaba diciendo lo que tenia que decir, se miraban la una a la otra sin saber que decirse, hasta que Hinata se impacientó:

**«¿Que les digo? ¿Por qué estas dudando? H-hace un rato parecías segura»**

Segundos después Tsukiyo murmuró la respuesta.

—¿Hinata? —dijo Sakura— ¿Estas bien?

Ella asintió e intento contestar.

—Su nombre es... Tsukuyomi.

—¿Tsukuyomi? ¿Como el _Tsukuyomi infinito_? —Hinata asintió— Que raro —dijo Yamato

Kurama frunció el ceño, era imposible que un Biju tuviera el nombre de un dios que murió hace mas de mil quinientos años. Literalmente, poseer el nombre de un dios superior era una falta de respeto entre ellos. Si lo que creía era cierto entonces ese Biju era un impostor o ocultaba algo. Él lo descubriría.

De cualquier forma sentía que pronto nada seria igual, por ejemplo el que atacó a Hinata pensaba recuperar el poder de ese Biju. Incluso no pudo creerlo, un lobo con Byakugan.

La puerta de la sala de conferencia se abrió repentinamente, un ninja observaba agitado a los allí presentes.

—Kazekage-sama tiene que ver esto.

Gaara se levantó precipitado porque a juzgar por la reacción del ninja no seria nada bueno.

—¿Que ocurre?

—Esas cosas... han dejado un mensaje —las manos de Hinata temblaron. Naruto no pudo evitar mirarla de soslayo, podía notar los pequeños temblores en sus brazos mientras mordía su labio, acción que incomodo a Naruto en una forma extraña y desconocida.

—Entiendo. Lo dejaremos hasta aquí por el momento —Gaara se despidió de ellos.

Yamato observó a los demás, quienes esperaban una señal por parte del ninja. Hinata se dedicaba a escuchar los latido continuos de del corazón atormentando sus oídos, tenia unas grandes ansias por saber que decía ese mensaje, puesto que quizás le daría una pista o algo en que pensar a parte de sentir esos remordimientos. No paraba de pensar en todas esas vidas perdidas por su culpa o el olor de la sangre, era algo constante como recordar a Neji morir por protegerla. Ahora no tan solo tendría que lidiar con las pesadillas de la guerra ninja, también estaría el recuerdo de los cuerpos mutilados.

_«Estoy pensando demasiado»_ se dijo a si misma _«Debo calmarme, Tsukiyo-san esta a mi lado... mientras pueda nadie mas estará en peligro»_

Hinata nunca fue una heroína como lo era Sakura o la mayoría de las kunoichi, tampoco tenia una espacial confianza en ella misma, aveces temía que el miedo la venciera y se derrumbara.

_Temía__ ser débil._

Rogaba para volver a casa y estrechar a su hermana en un abrazo, extrañaba esa arrogancia e ironía con la que siempre le respondía... ademas de los pequeños gestos de cariño de su padre. No verlos era preocupante, luego de ese caos que provocaron los perros fantasmales estaba mas paranoica, ¿Que ocurría si los atacaba a ellos? No, era una imagen horrible. Debía mantener las esperanzas arribas, crear una ultima barrera.

—Les he avisado a sus familias que tardaremos unos cuantos días en regresar a Konoha... tal como esta la situación aquí en Suna debemos ayudarlos y encontrar una solución a lo que esta ocurriendo. No es fácil admitirlo, pero creo que algo peor se avecina, es mejor que estemos alerta. Las demás naciones ya se han enterado de lo ocurrido por lo que estarán alerta —Ellos asintieron ante las palabras de Yamato—. Si Madara esta vivo entonces es una amenaza aun mayor, buscara la forma de obtener lo que quiere a toda costa... creo que esta fue una advertencia.

—Hablaré con Kankuro, él esta a cargo de la guardia en la entrada de Suna. Si algún intruso decide poner un pie dentro del Desfiladero morirá al instante —Yamato asintio al escuchar a Temari, era una buena idea asegurar la aldea, no deseaba quería volver a ver esa gente muerta otra vez.

—Aunque nada detuvo a Akatsuki a secuestrar al Kazekage —dijo Sasuke con ironía.

Naruto susurró _'Teme'_ con miedo. Sakura se mordió el labio asustada al notar la ira creciente de Temari, Tenten y Lee se alejaron. Kiba y Shino observaron en silencio negando con la cabeza, el Uchiha no sabia el termino "cerrarse la boca".

—¿Que problema tienes, Uchiha? Acaso no puedes ser positivo por una vez en tu miserable vida en vez de cortarte las venas con malas opiniones.

Yamato robó los ojos.

—Dejen las discusiones para después, ven Hinata debo hablar contigo.

Ella se levantó del asiento siguiendo al ex AMBU.

—Hina... —dijo Naruto cuando cruzó detrás de él. Después de que cerraran la puerta bufó frustrado, aun esperaba el momento en que hablaran sobre lo ocurrida. Dos veces se sintió morir al verla en un estado deprimente, necesitaba que estuviera a su lado para sentirse aliviado y mientras ella no lo este seguiría pensando en la horrible sensación de perderla.

Naruto, aunque no lo admitiera había desarrollado un extraño sentimiento hacia la Hyuga. Muchas veces se encontró observándola mas de lo debido, apreciando ese sonrojo o las pequeñas muestras de afecto que no muchos le dieron. Ahora solo anhelaba que esos días volvieran y no tener que verla vivir una pesadilla que, cuando era un niño, a él le tocó vivir.

El que ella no quisiera verlo lo destrozaba, juraría que el pequeño mundo donde se dedico a conocer a Hinata, donde pasaron tantas tardes o mañanas juntos estaba derrumbándose.

**.**

**.**

Era un pájaro. Blanco como la nieve con hermosas alas de igual color extendidas.

Estaba muerto. Colgado por una cuerda atada en el cuello y manchado de sangre. Letras de él la palabra _'Volveremos'_ relucía en tono carmesí.

A Gaara la escena le dio un asco tremendo. El olor creciente del cadáver era casi insoportable. Sentía la bilis revolviéndose y las arcadas retenidas en su garganta.

Los ninjas a su alrededor miraban a otro lugar horrorizados ante la crueldad de tal acto. La sangre estaba seca a causa del aire cálido, pero eso no causaba que menos impactante.

—Fueron ellos —dijo Gaara. Los demás asintieron.

—¿Sabe lo que significa esto Kazekage-sama? —pregunto uno de ellos.

—Sí... la paz ha acabado.

**.**

**.**

El invernadero era uno de los mejores lugares para hablar, puesto que las paredes no estaban llenas de arena y no habían quienes los escucharan. El color verde de las plantas tranquilizaron a Hinata, le recordaban a Konoha con todos esos arboles y plantas.

Yamato regó una planta y luego observo a la Hyuga. Parecía tan pequeña en su metro sesenta y débil mientras jugaba con sus manos. Le daba pena verla tener que sufrir de esa forma pero quien dijo que la vida era justa. Desde que dio su vida por Naruto en la batalla contra Pain o durante la Cuarta Guerra admitió que ella era algo que el Uzumaki no tenia: _Paz_.

Naruto siempre estuvo acostumbrado a que Sakura lo golpeara, a que Sasuke lo rechazara o a la amistad con los demás, pero algo que no tuvo fue un amor distinto del fraternal. Sus padres no estuvieron allí cuando él mas los necesitaba y los aldeanos lo rechazaban por llevar en su interior al Kyubi.

Cuando Hinata le dijo que lo amaba no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, ¿Enserio la heredera del Clan mas antiguo de Konoha le estaba diciendo al ninja mas atolondrado que lo amaba? Algo de no creer. Sin embargo, le alegro, esperaba que Naruto le diera una oportunidad; es difícil contestar si le dio una respuesta o no, pero eran amigos y si Yamato no se equivocaba podrían ser algo mas.

Aunque conociendo a Naruto eso seria un proceso lento... _muy lento_.

—Yamato-sensei —el aludido se despabilo, estaba pensando demasiado sobre los problemas amorosos de esos dos—. ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo?

—Hinata, ¿Controlas el elemento agua no es verdad? —ella asintio—. Bien, extrae el agua de la planta que regué.

Ella sin comprender lo hizo. Canalizó el chakra desde una distancia muy alejada para prepararse, sin embargo el agua fue atraída como metal a sus manos asustandola.

—¿Q-que...

—Eso es lo que ocurre cuando tiene un chakra aun mayor del que poseías. Al no sabes controlarlo o saber cuanta cantidad necesitas obtienes este resultado. Estas acostumbrada a utilizar una cantidad exacta de chakra, pero ahora usas mas del debido, en ves de usar un cinco por ciento usas un veinte.

—Entonces ¿C-como hago para controlarlo?

—Te aconsejaría ir a la Isla tortuga, allí existen templos donde un contenedor puede llegas a controlar el chakra de su bestia... pero dado que ha sido liberado es imposible. Lo ultimo es aprender a dominarlo.

—Comprendo —dijo en un susurro.

—Excelente, te enseñare de la misma forma que a Naruto, Kakashi no estará allí, pero no hay de que preocuparse encontrare otra forma —se detuvo un momento en pensar—. De última, también creo que podrás transformarte en Tsukuyomi como lo hace Naruto... espero no te lleves mal con tu Biju.

—N-no, es muy amable —sonrió al recordar a su nueva amiga.

—Ya veo, eso es genial. Ahora que hemos terminado debemos volver.

—¿Usted cree que esto es culpa mía? —preguntó temerosa una vez salieron del invernadero. Yamato le devolvió la mirada.

—No, no lo creo. Es culpa de quienes decidieron que las cosas fueran como lo son ahora. Son las consecuencias de nuestras acciones las que nos llevan a un problema o solución. Ellos no podrían saber que ocurriría en el futuro, pero creyeron que seria lo mejor. Aveces hasta las buenas decisiones pueden ser las incorrectas...

_Quemar... Fuego... decisiones... Estrellas..._

Tsukiyo unía palabras, decisiones que la condujeron a esto. Todas con un significado tan grande como infinito.

—Cambiando de tema, estoy seguro de que pronto podrás dominar el chakra del Biyu, es cuestión de practica —Hinata miró la puerta atrayendo la atención de Yamato— ¿Que ocurre?

Los ojos de Yamato se abrió enormemente, delante de ellos y detrás de la puerta de cristal había una replica exacta de Neji Hyuga.

—¿P-pero qu-

El ex AMBU apenas pudo completar una palabra, era Neji. Vivo._ «Tiene que ser una mentira... es una mentira»_ pensó Hinata. Por supuesto que lo era, esas personas que tanto querían capturarla habían encontrado uno de sus puntos débiles. Estaban usando su tristeza para engañarla, pero incluso cuando lo supiera ver a su primo en ese aspecto "vivo" pudo mas que ella.

Neji acercó su mano al cristal murmurando el nombre de Hinata.

—Hinata no te dejes engañar, él no es-

—Lo sé —dijo seria, los ojos de Hinata se enfocaron en Yamato—, pero ese es el punto, h-hacer flaquear.

Habia cosas y otras cosas donde lo que habla no es la mente sino el alma. Por lo general, ella hacia cosas impulsivas (un ejemplo seria el haber dado su vida por la de Naruto) aunque estas las consideraba algo lo suficientemente justificadas para hacerlas. Sin embargo, ahora estaba pensando en grande; ¿Esa cosa era un perro fantasmal? (porque según supo podían cambiar de forma) Tal vez ¿Un genjutsu? Posiblemente, pero sus ojos ahora eran mas poderosos que antes por lo que seria fácil salir de un genjutsu.

Entonces ¿Qué? Lo mas probable es que esa cosa, porque lo era, tratara de capturarla utilizando el truco mas sucio. Irónico.

"Neji" continuo observándola con ojos perlados y vacíos. Casi se creía que estaba vivo si no fuera por que Tsukiyo le advirtió... ahora ella era una especie de salvavidas para su mente atormentada.

Luego de un momento una idea alocada vino a su mente. Mejor dicho suicidio _«Suicidio, ¿Es que siempre sera un suicidio todo lo que hago?»_ sonrió ante la idea, tampoco era correcto sonreír en un momento como ese, tal vez debería pasar menos tiempo con alguien adicto al peligro como Naruto, o tal vez no. A veces lo que creemos correcto puede no serlo.

Pudo sentir el chakra fluyendo en sus piernas, manos y brazos, en su cuerpo. La adrenalina consumiéndola. Yamato dijo que podría dominar esa cantidad de chakra, pero por ahora se conformaba con correr rápido y alejar a esa cosa lejos de Suna. Una locura, pero no quería ver mas gente muerta.

Bien, quizás moriría... aunque la muerte, en estos momentos, sonaba relajante.

**.**

**.**

—Las habitaciones lucen muy cómodas —acotó Sakura.

Gaara había dado la orden de que se hospedaran en Suna mientras averiguan el misterio de esos perros fantasmales y quien los dirigía. También les contó el mensaje enviado a Kakashi para estar alerta de cualquier actividad, ademas las otras naciones Ninjas estaban al tanto de el peligro que justo ahora, que iban recuperándose de la guerra, aparecía. La mayoría de los Kages mantenían presente ese miedo de que Madara estuviera vivo, pero era mejor no decir sus miedos de algo que podría llegar a convertirse en la Quinta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Ciertamente la idea era atemorizante.

—¡Son muy lindas! —chilló Tenten saltando en su cama con alegría—, A Hina le encantara.

—Hablando de ella, me pregunto que le estará diciendo Yamato-sensei.

—Yo igual, pero ¿Que podemos hacer? Debe sentirse mal y triste. Seguramente quiere desaparecer, tú ya sabes como es ella —abrazó la almohada.

—Sí, lo sé. Cuando vuelva hablemos, tenemos toda la noche para conversar sobre el asunto, Hinata tiene que desahogarse con alguien.

—¡Claro! —gritó alegre.

—Aunque no puede creer que Sasuke-kun fuera malo con Hinata, es decir creí que... lo entendería, él sabe que a Naruto le paso lo mismo y ahora que rechace a Hinata es como si rechazara a Naruto —se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba por la habitación.

—Quizás si hablas con él... después de todo es tu novio.

—Es difícil decirle novio a una persona que no te dice _'Te amo'_ o _'Me gustas'_, y, aunque lo intentara, él casi nunca presta atención a nada aparte de sus propios pensamientos —bufó frustrada—. Quiero creer que lo hace inconscientemente y que tarde o temprano se disculpara... pero llego a dudarlo.

—Dale tiempo, Sakura. Puede que Naruto lo haga entrar en razón.

—Eso espero.

—Él te ama, puede que no lo diga pero lo hace... ¿Sabes por qué? —Sakura negó—, Sus ojos tienen una chispa de luz cada vez que te ve, tú quizás no lo notes pero yo y Hina hemos discutido sobre ello, él ha cambiado gracias a que tú no has dejado de quererlo. Naruto y tú son su salvavidas.

Se sonrojó ante las palabras de su amiga. Ahora una sonrisa tierna adornaba su rostro y los ojos verdes eran mas radiantes.

Le alegraba un montón tener amigas que la consolaran de esa forma.

Al rato tocaron la puerta. Sakura la abrió encontrándose con la enfermera de Hinata, Aika.

—Hola, espero estén cómodas.

—Gracias y sí lo estamos.

—Me alegro ¿Esta la señorita Hinata por aquí? Le he traído las medicinas.

—No, no esta, pero si quiere puede dejármelas y yo le aviso.

—Seguro. Ah y por favor avísele que debe tomar la de la noche a las veinte tres horas —Sakura asintio—. Me retiro, que tengan un buen día.

Sakura observó los medicamentos extrañada.

—¿Que ocurre? —preguntó Tenten.

—Es raro... son píldoras para dormir.

—¿Y eso es extraño por qué?

—Nunca se le ha dado una píldora para dormir a un paciente a menos que tenga pesadillas frecuentes y lo afecten mentalmente. Sin embargo, los casos son escasos.

—¿Crees que tiene pesadillas?

—No estoy segura, pero si sé que estas cosas pueden hacerte dormir por mas de una semana, ademas cuando te despiertas sientes el cuerpo pesado y es difícil hacer algún movimiento. Supongo serán de afecto leve, pero es raro considerarlo como "medicamento".

—Bueno, aun así debe tomarlas.

—Sabes Tenten, ahora que lo pienso no vi mal a Hinata en el aspecto físico, lucia normal, ademas se supone que cuando tienes un Biju te recuperas rápido como con Naruto.

—Anda a saber.

Por razones que Sakura desconoce guardo las píldoras en su mochila, siempre confiaba en su intuición y ahora esta le gritaba _'¡Oculta esas pastillas! ¡Ocultalas!'_

—Empiezo a creer qu-

El sonido estridente de la alarma provocó que la habitación vibrara. Sakura y Tenten tomaron sus armas y salieron de la habitación. Los demás shinobis hicieron lo mismo esperando que algo pasara, pero solo era la alarma sonando impaciente. Creyeron que era un fallo en los sistemas de emergencia, muchos murmuraron que los monstruos volvieron para matar a los demás, otros que era mejor esperar instrucciones.

Vieron a Kiba, Shino y Akamaru ir hacia ellas con total confusion.

—¿Que esta ocurriendo? —preguntó Tenten.

—No lo sabemos —contestó Shino—. En las calles no hay revuelo.

—Tampoco puedo oler algún intruso —acotó Kiba.

—¿Y Hinata? —Sakura comenzó a preocuparse al no ver a Sasuke y Naruto, se imaginaba al último completamente paranoico.

—Siento su aroma no muy lejos de aquí, esta con Yamato-sensei —eso la tranquilizó.

—Menos mal, estará bien mientras este con él —Sakura sintió ante la declaración de Tente, aunque eso no reducía sus nervios.

—Busquemos a los demás —dijo Shino, los demás lo siguieron.

Mientras caminaban escuchaban como los ninjas se quejaban con los superiores sobre la falsa alerta, por otro lado los superiores intentaban calmarlos, pero no encontraban una respuesta coherente a la repentina activación de la alarma.

Sakura esperaba encontrar rápido a sus amigos, de repente todo parecía sacado de una novela gráfica: Atacan a Suna para capturar a Hinata, la alarma de emergencia suena repentinamente, no hay explicación... No le sorprendería encontrar a Ino haciendo un cosplay de Chouji.

A los pocos minutos encontraron a Lee con Naruto y Sasuke, y, como todos, lucían bastante desorientados. Y como sospechaba Naruto estaba comiéndose las uñas mirando se un lado al otro.

—Al fin los encontramos —dijo Lee.

—Sí, los pasillos están abarrotados de gente, muchos están enojados por no saber que pasa.

Naruto interrumpió a Kiba.

—¿Vieron a Yamato-sensei? —casi se le escapa el nombre de Hinata.

Sakura suspiró:

—No.

—Sakura-chan hay que buscarla, el teme no quiere hacerme caso.

—Esta con Yamato, dobe. Deja de ser tan paranoico —aunque él no quisiera admitirlo estaba solo un poco preocupado... y eso lo molestaba de sobremanera, esa chica le recordaba a su madre y, vamos, no se parecían en nada salvo el pelo. Quizás verla tirada en la orilla del rió le recordó a la masacre de su Clan.

—Y tú teme deja de ser un amargado.

—Dejen las peleas para después —Sakura los miró con el ceño fruncido—. Lo importante ahora es saber que esta ocurriendo.

Akamaru empezó a gruñir, lo que provocó que todos lo miraran. Kiba tenia los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Que ocurre? —preguntó Shino.

—Es Yamato-sensei , él esta-

Una camilla llegó al complejo asustando a todos, uno de los enfermeros sostenía el suero y los demás trasladaban a un lastimado Yamato.

El mundo se detuvo para los siete shinobis. Hinata no estaba con él.

Naruto fue el primero en correr hacia él, los enfermeros empujaban e intentaban que la gente se moviera para llevarlo a una habitación. Yamato adolorido enfocó sus ojos en el Uzumaki, luego frunció el ceño, con algo de esfuerzo habló lo mas fuerte que pudo:

—Nos atacaron... Hinata escapó... para que no llegaran aquí... ¡Encuentrala!

Al momento de terminar la oración los ninjas salieron del complejo lo mas rápido que pudieron.

_«Tiene que ser mentira»_

**.**

**.**

El invernadero estaba destruido. Hecho pedazos.

La cabeza de "Neji" reposaba en un costado, al final era una marioneta que en ella aloja a perros fantasmales. Fue una sorpresa, sin duda no esperaba ser atacada por esos animales. Si no fuera por el hecho de escapar y que ellos la persiguieran Yamato estaría muerto. Gracias al cielo estaba fuera de peligro.

Por otra parte escuchaba el sonido de las cadenas cada vez mas fuerte, mas cerca. El chakra que proporcionaba estaba cansando sus piernas, claramente por la falta de costumbre, pero aun así se convenció a si misma no rendirse. Estaba llegando a los limites de Suna, divisaba un acantilado al final de todo.

De acuerdo, esa era su escapatoria.

El acantilado tenia un rió y Tsukiyo le dijo que los perros fantasmales no pueden tocar el agua o sino se evaporaban, por lo que era un punto a favor. Ahora, el lado malo era el calor sofocante; sus piernas ya no daban mas y la luz del sol la hacia sentirse mareada. Nunca estuvo acostumbrada a los climas muy cálidos.

Vio al halcón, quien venia siguiéndola desde hace rato, acercarse mas a ella. Mirándola con aquellos ojos color verde claro, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás repetidas veces y luego volviendo a mirarla.

En momentos como estos desearía tener alas, volar libre y sentir el viento ondeando su pelo... Era un sueño lejano, se dijo.

**«No falta mucho»** La animo Tsukiyo. Claro para ella era fácil decirlo, por lo menos no tenia que correr.

Sin embargo, se calló. Había tropezado con una ropa dándose de lleno contra el suelo, gimió al sentir la mejilla lastimada. Menos mal que Tsukiyo le comentó de esos increíbles dotes sobre curarse rápidamente, aunque ella ya lo sabia de Naruto.

Entonces fue cuando sintió algo agarrándola del cuello de su camisa.

—levántate —dijo el halcón mientras aleteaba sus alas.

Hinata se levantó impactado por escuchar al animal hablar. Este ignoró ese detalle.

—Sigue corriendo. ¡Vamos!

Aterrada se preparo para continuar corriendo, ahora el acantilado lucia mas visible, no faltaba tanto.

_«Es lo correcto»_ se convenció. Sin embargo, unas cadenas la tomaron de los tobillos antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas.

Los radiante y filosos dientes del perro fantasmal le mostraron una sonrisa.

—Nena —dijo con sensualidad, cosa que a Hinata le dio asco— Hueles rico... hueles a sangre.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera saborearla un Rasengan atravesó su cuerpo.

El modo sabio combinado con el chakra de Kurama mas la desesperación daban increibles resultados. El rasengan fue lo suficientemente poderoso para destruir a la bestia. Hinata se paralizó al ver a Naruto.

Su vestimenta era de un color amarillo y el chakra emanando de el era poderoso, sus facciones eran duras y frías, pero una vez fijo sus ojos en ella se aflojaron.

Hinata no pudo evitar que una solitaria lagrima escapara de su ojo mientras lo miraba. Él sin lugar a dudas era un héroe, siempre estaba ahí incluso cuando no se lo pedía, Naruto Uzumaki era una presencia constante en su vida.

—Eres rara 'ttebayo —se arrodilló a su lado ocultando sus ojos con el cabello rubio.

—Y-ya me lo has dicho antes.

A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de el examen Chunnin. Naruto asintio. Hinata se levantó del suelo esperando que él tambien lo haga, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Que pensabas ha-

—N-no tenemos tiempo de hablar Naruto-kun —evitó sus ojos desconcertados y se centro en los perros fantasmales que se acercaban—. S-solo pensaba en desaparecer y no hacer m-mas daño.

No quiso decir mas porque eso fue suficiente para darle a entender a Naruto cuanto detestaba toda esa situación y que planeaba afrontarlo sola... sin tener que lastimar a alguien mas.

—Hmph, no todo es sobre ti Hyuga.

Respingaron al escuchar a Sasuke. Los demás estaban detrás de él.

—¿Q-q-que? ¿Cuando? ¡Teme!

—Llegue al mismo tiempo, dobe.

Hinata se sonrojo, habían visto todo eso... ¡Que vergüenza! Tenten le levantó el pulgar a la vez que guiñaba. Doble vergüenza.

—Concentrate, Naruto —dijo Sakura—. Esas cosas se regeneran, no mueren.

—¿Entonces que haremos 'ttebayo?

—Ni idea.

**«Supongo que no queda de otra. ¡Hinata! Concentra la mayor cantidad de chakra en tus manos, todo lo que puedas, y cuando ataques hazlo en la espalda»**

**«Entendido»**

El brillante azul pintó las manos de Hinata manifestando una gran cantidad. Los demás no pudieron creer lo que veían, Hinata imponía una fuerza demasiado grande.

El Halcón la observó desde lo alto sonriendo.

Los perros fantasmales se detuvieron en frente de ellos son sus maliciosas sonrisas y los chillantes ojos rojos. Un minuto le tomó a Hinata entender que las bestias ya habían ido corriendo hacia ella no los demás. Claro, eran las ordenes de su amo: _Solo a ella._

Naruto se colocó delante de Hinata bloqueando la posibilidad de que atacara. De repente se vio encontrada en una situación diferente, a estaban protegiendo. No importara como lo viera ellos no la dejarían luchar. Aun así, los perros se regeneraban y cada que ella intentaba atacar se lo impedían.

Ellos, sus compañeros, no comprendían que solo una descendiente del Clan Otsutsuki podría derrotar a esas cosas, porque solo aquella heredera que entro al inframundo sabe cual es el punto débil de los perros. Tsukiyo lo sabia y fue la primera en vencerlos, pero aquel que no posee los ojos de la _princesa del Byakugan_ era inútil.

—¡Son demasiados! ¡No dejan de aparecer! —gritó Sakura.

**«¡Demonios infernales! No te dejaran atacar.»**

**«Ya lo sé, pero tampoco me permitirán que me tire al acantilado»**

En eso Sakura fue golpeada por una de las cadenas, Sasuke la vio siendo levantada por los aires y llegar al borde del precipicio. Corrió hacia ella, pero otro animal se interpuso en su camino. Era la primera vez que el pánico lo invadía al ver como el perro se acercaba a la Haruno y sonreía maníaco.

Hinata corrió hacia ella empujando a Sakura a un costado antes de que las garras del animal golpearan su cara. La salvo. Que alegría, pero no se salvo a si misma.

Los perros fantasmales gruñeron y desaparecieron. Su objetivo estaba hecho.

Sintió el cuerpo balancearse como una pluma mientras caía. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Naruto, él también estaba cayendo.

¿Por qué? No tenia que seguirla.

Sin embargo, sonrió. No sabia por que, solo se sentía feliz. Estiró su mano cubierta del chakra azul y Naruto hizo lo mismo, su mano cubierta de un color anaranjado.

Entrelazaron sus dedos queriendo acercarse aun mas al otro.

El agua los envolvió en un manto de tonos azules.

**.**

**.**

Un manto de estrellas.

Miles... no... millones de ellas. Lucían hermosas en el firmamento.

Sonrió recordando a Tsukiyo. ¿Estaría dormida o muerta?

No se incorporo, se mantuvo acostada en el suelo viendo el cielo nocturno brillar, las estrellas fugaces desvanecerse y ahora había una hermosa luna en el centro de todo.

Se preguntó si alguna vez se sentiría tan en paz como lo estaba ahora, quizás no.

La paz, lamentablemente, no dura mucho.

—Hyuga.

Escuchó la voz gruesa de aquel ser misterioso provenir desde su derecha. Giro la cabeza encontrándose nada mas ni nada menos que con el Kyubi.

Era extraño, no sentía miedo, la respuesta es por el hecho de que Naruto muchas veces hablaba con ella sobre él y ahora lo consideraba un conocido... pero verlo era algo distinto. Su pelaje estaba mas oscuro a causa de la noche pero los ojos ámbar brillaban como el mismísimo fuego.

—Kurama-sama.

El zorro sonrió, hace mucho tiempo no recibía respeto. Esa chica sin duda sabia como respetar a sus mayores, algo que Naruto no hacia.

—Con que contando estrellas —Hinata asintio tímida.

Esa chica, tuvo que admitir, nunca le había caído mal.

**.**

**.**

_Diario 4_

_Yo no siento celos... ¡No!_

_Alto, mejor empiezo de nuevo._

_Hoy no es un buen día. Ese demonio (aun no me acostumbro a decir su nombre) me humillo enfrente de esas chicas demonios... (eso tampoco suena bien) el punto es que Kurama me saca de quicio._

_Se cree que es el mejor solo por ser el líder de los demonios, por ser súper sexy y todo el cuento. ¡Pues no lo es! Es engreído y no sabe tratar a una dama. No comprendo como les puede gustar._

_Por lo que sé, (he hecho una amiga) muchas de ellas amarían pasar una noche con él ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso no tienen pudor?_

_¡AH! me llamó una niña frente a todos los demás, ¿Que le pasa?_

_En fin... creo que ahora tengo un pretendiente de mi Clan, es lindo... pero no es mi tipo... es mas ni siquiera sé cuando un chico es mi tipo porque nunca he salido con alguien._

_Mejor me voy a dormir, hoy fue un mal día._

**.**

**.**

Uff! Que extenso...!

Bueno, son las tres menos quince de la noche y mañana tengo clases... la verdad es que no tengo sueños. Espero les haya gustado, así que me retiro por que sino me retan, ya saben padres.

¡Saludos y nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
